Dead in love with life
by Astarate
Summary: Love has always healed old wounds even if they are centuries old. Love can bring short moments of bliss then sorrow and then bliss for ever. Vampire Perseus and Jason have never fallen in love before but Jason never expected to want something else than a one night stand and blood from a girl and Percy never had planned on caring for a certain girl more than his immortal life.
1. Chapter 1

**New Town London 1632, **

**Jason**

I jumped out of the wooden carriage and looked at the alienated Monthouse mansion. It was night-time and me and my cousin Perseus Jackson were on our way to our new house in New Town. It was up the hill and the only house in a radius span of a fifty-four yards or so. Anyway this was one of our many mansions and as we had forgotten that it existed it had turned into a pest dwelling. Mrs Artina, a flower seller in the nearest village had even claimed to have seen a Dracula peering at her from one of the windows. Well, as to justify her statement I would say that she had only seen our other cousin that is, Nico Di Angelo who liked to wear a big black cloak even at night. So it is obvious that she had mistook him for a mythical being. Are you thinking that I an a non believer? Well I am quite far from that as I myself and my whole line of cousins that includes, Percy, Thalia (my sibling), Nico, Bianca and Hazel (Di Angelo's), we are all vampires.

We are all actually about the same age, only Hazel is eighteen, that is twenty. We were actually born in the 1300s and were turned during the black death. All our other family members are dead. I was the first one to become a vampire by practicing alchemy. I had brewed a medicine that I had thought would be able to cure Black Death but It froze time for me and made me extremely strong and week to sun and thirsty. I made my cousins take that medicine and soon we all became like this. I was glad that we all were alive but after about a century we had parted ways t explore the world. Soon enough we had mastered a specific element which had helped us to protect our selves from the sun. It has been there all along in us, one of the chakra's had said, We just had to master it.

Anyway that's my little pathetic story and I have been travelling with Percy since for ever and now we were unloading our carriages and putting the things inside the already furnished house. Well we don't know how vampirism had begun without that medicine but we are not the only ones in the world. We could turn another human into a vampire by simply exchanging blood but I don't know of any other way of doing it.

"We are all done with the shifting." Percy announced after placing the last plant of rosemarie near the porch and was wiping his hands clean with a napkin.

"I am really hungry. I have seen some pretty tasty ladies in the town? Want to go around and grab one? Or there is a whore hole near by if you don't want to hurt innocent women..." I was kind of savage when it came to drinking blood. I never killed the vessel but drained her enough to be anemic for remaining life. You could call Percy a saint in that way. He never drank from a good living person. He generally goes up to the nearest prison and somehow manages to drink ever so little from the criminals who have committed murder.

So he just shook his head at my proposal and said, "I am off to the the police station. It appears they have arrested the woman responsible for the Downason's killing."

"So are you gonna have fun with her?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"No just drink a little from her." He said while pulling on his coat tossing his wig somewhere in the garden.

"Well I'll be off then" and with that he had already vanished.

~oOo~

I was standing and sipping vine and watching the women dance around a bonfire. When a women with a little too tight corset came up to me. Her dark brown hair was adjusted artificially but perfectly in ringlets and was tied up to fall around her face and a bit on her shoulder. Her eyes were brown and her skin was fare as any regular aristocrat. She was completely sober and bowed when she had come close enough. I bowed in return but my eyes were on her bare neck and I could almost hear her pulse. That was making me more and more agitated and thirsty. So I didn't even ask her name but took grabbed her wrist rather roughly and with my other hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming, I strode away from the gathering and ran up to the Monthouse and into my room and finally released the girl.

"Oh my God! Jesus save me from this monster." She was obviously frightened as her over powdered face was sweating and she was praying to god again and again. Exactly this kind of attitude had made Percy turn away just after his first hunt. I jut approached the girl undid the ropes of her gown a whispered in her ear while taking off her corset and the rest of the white material. "You are not going to die."

She obviously believed me as vampires could use their voice to meddle with the minds of their prey and as I was really not going to kill her so it was all well and good. I picked her up and put her on the king sized, wooden and feather bed. Her body was pale and was looking even more delicious on the white bed sheet. So I stared kissing her and she kissed me back and tried to match my force.

"My mother is going to curse me." The girl said after a moment.

"I don't think so." I said gently and kissed her lips one last time.

"Why? Are you proposing me marriage?" She sounded so hopeful.

"No my dear angel." I said while rubbing my thumb against the fragile skin on her neck to find her plus.

"Why?" In response I bit her neck and she screamed as hot warm blood started filling into me. I had been through a lot in all those years. Most of the times I even regretted becoming a vampire. And I envied humans as they didn't have to hide from anything and could live and die and again live. I just wanted to be happy for once after the black death.

~oOo~

"What's your name?"

"My name is Lady Drew Rosamond."

"Nice to meet you Lady Rosamond." That was Percy's voice. I quickly got up and after tidying up I walked up to the music room from where the voices were coming.

"Of course you are it's not everyday that a mere land lord like you is fortunate enough to meet the daughter or Duchess Aphrodite. Tough you are fairly handsome... what was your name again?"

"I am honored to be in your presence but aren't you betrothed to the Earl of-" Percy was cut short by Drew.

"So what if I am? It is not wrong to fill one's heart's desire is it?" I quickly regretted calling her an angel.

"I don't know about that." Percy said with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Good morning Lady Rosemond " I greeted as I entered the room and her hungry glance shifted from Percy to me and she said.

"How is it that the most handsome men I have ever met know my name and I don't know theirs." She was dressed in her yesterday's gown with her too tight corset but her hair was all messed up. She sure was beautiful but there was nothing natural in it. I noticed that she wasn't referring anything to last night. So Percy had already dulled her memory huh? He had also covered her bite mark with an expensive white muffler.

"Someone is outside waiting for you Lady Rosemond." Percy said as we both could hear the door or a carriage open outside the garden and the hurried foot steps of a human.

"I will invite her in." I said with a crooked smile but droped it as soon as my eyes were met with Percy's glare.

I knew it was a girl as I could smell her sent. It was the most amazing, mostly because it was not perfumed. I turned the corner and came face to face with an angry Girl who was wearing a dress without a corset and her chocolate-brown hair was hanging loose and barely touched her mid back and it was strangely chopped. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic and were always changing color with her skin slightly tanned. She was beautiful but was really unlady like unlike Drew. I had already prepared a huge grin to impress this girl but she just came up to me and slapped me.

**Next is Percy's POV please read and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

The girl who had been shouting incentives at Jason was called Piper McLean Rosmond and was very beautiful and had a rather strong scent that had made my blood lust appear out of no where in day time. So I had left the ladies to Jason and had gone out for an afternoon swim at the nearby lake and by the time I was strolling the neighbourhood it was already dark.

I entered the nearby pub and sat at a corner of the bar while taking sips from my red vine. The girl Piper had really left me feeling thirsty and red vine helped with the lust.

"Long time no see Percy!" Said a very familiar man with a hood flapping over his shoulder. He had a nasty scar running down one of his cheek and was smiling down wickedly at me. He was none other than Luke Castellan, a really savage vampire from the east. He was, as always, followed by his one-eyed friend Ethan Nakamura.

"Still not hunting like a man huh?" Luke asked while pulling pretty blond girl with too many bite marks on her neck, wrist and chest. The girl had cloudy blue eyes and was holding Luke's hand firmly.

"Don't worry Antonia he isn't going to bite." at that Luke and Ethan burst out laughing and sad on the log facing me. The pub was too dark so the people were not able to see what was happening in the far end corner but of course they could listen and my eyesight was way better than theirs so I could see them turning their heads hear and there to locate the source of laughter.

"Good evening Luke." I said tonelessly.

"The evening isn't good yet! Wait I know how it could be good! Ethan would you care for a sip?" With that Luke covered the girl's mouth with one hand and held onto her right one tightly while Ethan bit into her left hand. I could see that the girl wanted to scream, most of all she wanted this to end. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Ethan let go of her wrist.

"Hold her hands." Luke ordered Ethan while he thought for a second with his one hand still on her mouth. Then he tore open her gown to her waist and started drinking from her breasts, then her neck and the other breast while the girl obviously struggled to free her self. Not even a single squeak escaped her mouth as Luke pressed harder and drank from other places on her body. It is good to drink from the veins as the human experiences less ache when blood is drawn from that part. But Luke of course was least bothered about that. Maybe making the helpless human girl suffer was his aim.

"Oh she is too scratched." With that he released the girl and she fell on the table with a thud while still crying her eyes out and her whole frame was shaking wildly from fear. My grip on my vine glass tightened.

"So Percy how is life?" Luke asked with a dramatic sigh, "Still hiding behind Jason and too scared to touch the humans?"

"I'm not scared of anyone. I just don't want to be a monster."

Luke's eyes stiffened but they unfroze after a moment as he said, "Call us what ever you want. That would not prove that you are good for anything!"

"Maybe we should dare him to do something." Ethan said in a sly voice.

"Maybe we should! How about you snoop into the whore hole next door and bite a whore? you don't have to snoop in you just have to go there and bite a whore!"

"I am not doing any such thing." I said in a stony tone.

"Poor Jason. What a waste of vampire life you are!. He must be very disappointed." He said that in a false sad tone but his this comment pierced through me. Was I really a disappointment to Jason? Would he want me to do this task? Does he think that he had wasted his valuable medicine on me? What good would this task do anyway?"

Then I remembered what he always says, _"Percy I can't believe you are a vampire."_

And just like that to prove that I am worth being a vampire I agreed to their insane dare.

Luke grinned and said, "We will be watching." and disappeared and left Antonia alone, dumped on the table.

~oOo~

I had wrapped my evening coat around Antonia and dropped her off by the nearest church while she had said that I were an angel. I had just smiled at her and told her that I was not and then left her alone as a nun had already come to her aid.

I was strolling around the famous whore hole with my cape on. The place smelled strongly of blood so I figured that it was popular among the vampires. I just have to sink my canines in one of the whore's neck. I could do this. I could prove to Jason that I really am a vampire. So I just stepped in the huge misshapen building which was used for the purpose of locking witches and burning them at the time of Joan of Arc. All tough they were not witches but the men just burned them any way for political reasons. A fat middle aged lady with a big ugly mole beneath her nose came up to me greeted me.

"Oh my dearie! What a feast to my poor overworked eyes to see a handsome young man today with your untidy hair and heavenly eyes that match the color of ocean." I wondered if she was a poet but then quickly dismissed the thought.

"Excuse me madam but could I get a... an appointment? " I tried to be polite.

"Oh I thought you had your eyes on me!" the lady said with dismay written all over her face, "But certainly not! Abigail!" another middle aged women appeared out of a room who was dressed in an indecent gown with her cleavage falling over.

"Yes Rosalinda?" The woman asked while taking sips from her glass. It smelled strongly of alcohol so I just averted my face to spare myself from that horrible scent.

"Prepare Annabeth and be sure to put her in a gown as you the customers just love her and they always tear her gowns apart... so please."

"She has not attended any guest today so she is perfectly dressed." replied Abigail in a cool tone while looking me up.

"Very well then. Lead the way Abigail. Please follow her young master!" Rosalinda said cheerfully.

I followed Abigail through a series of rooms and tunnels. Strange noises and the wisps of heavy breathing could be heard from the rooms even without the help of vampire ears. Then we stopped in front of a room and Abigail turned and started going the way we had come, pointing towards the room with her thumb. I considered this girl Annabeth to be of worse character than Drew. But what I saw surprised me.

A pale week girl who had once surely been tanned way staring straight at ceiling from a bed. She was wearing a black gown which was seen through around her upper chest, stomach and all the way down from her thighs. her blonde hair spread like a Chinese fan under her head and touch the small of her back. I walked up to her and noticed that she was completely still. For a moment I thought she was dead and checked her pulse. It was warm and beating perfectly. Her grey eyes could have scared any passer by but now they were dull and out of focus. It seemed like the vampires liked her too as she had a dozen bite marks all over her body. On the nearby table a guide about the server girl was kept which appeared to be untouched. I picked it up and flipped through the pages and read:-

_The girl was sold at the whore whole by her step mother and her father when she was fifteen years old and have been serving the customers since then. After a year of serving and after the customer and the death of her first illegitimate child in her womb she has totally become numb. Is twenty years old now and has lost her fertility completely. Has conceived-_

I had stopped reading after that. I looked at her again and saw how beautiful she was even in her ill-health. I instantly hated myself for comparing her with Drew and sat down beside her motionless body. I rubbed a bite mars on her cheek with my thumb. A nice warm feeling flooded in my body through my thumb and i smiled a little but the smile disappeared as soon as I remembered about my insane dare. I sighed and leaned down and brought my mouth near the crook of her neck. Even tough her body has gone numb as per the guide, her heart beat quickened. I stopped myself, just inches from her neck as I realized that she was afraid of me. I pulled my head away a little and thought. I realized that I didn't need to prove anything to Jason as he was never really bothered about it and the last person from whom I need appreciation is Luke.

So instead of biting her, I kissed her fore head and for what seemed for the first time in five years, her eyes focused on something other than the roof. Those something were my eyes. Tears welled up in her beautiful grey eyes which were a little brighter now and her lower lip shook. I bundled her up in a blanket and jumped out of the window and ran towards the Monthouse.

**Readers please tell me what do you think about this chapter! It would really help. Oh and you are free to criticize. And thankyou all my five reviewers for reviewing my first chapter.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason**

"More! Move more!"

Drew was breathing heavily under me as we were joined together on her bed in her room in Lady Aphrodite's Manor. She had sent me a notice, inviting me to warm her up. I had gladly accepted as even if it was fake, she was really beautiful and even if I'm sure that her blood doesn't taste as sweet as her stepsister's, who had slapped me the other day, it was fairly sweet for me to consume. But the only problem was that if I were to bite her here she would scream and rouse all the house guards and servants and her most precious sister. So I would have to put a hand on her mouth but that would remind me of someone's critical ocean like eyes. I could take her to the Monthouse again, but Percy was most probably there and would shut the door on my face if he saw me with a random girl again. I hated disappointing him so I tried to hide my scandals but most of the time failed to do so. I am sure he remembers the names of all the girls I have bitten and slept with and had dropped them with dulled memories, just to show courtesy to them.

A vampire can dull the memories of a mortal only up to a certain point. So it better to not scare them to death while we are dealing with them.

I sighed and put my left hand on Drew's mouth and bit into her neck. She struggled a little but gave away eventually. I was so engrossed in feasting on her blood that I had failed to notice the soft footsteps and the low creak of the door which was now open with a beautiful brunette staring at me in horror through it. Ironically I was staring back at her too but probably not because I had just seen a creäture drinking my sister's blood but because I had been careless and let a living human see my vampire self would have been a reasonable explanation too but mostly I was staring at her because she was looking excruciatingly pretty, even in her night gown with the dim light on the lantern, which she was holding, illuminating her face.

I stoop up with a start pulled on my gentle man dress excluding the hat in about ten seconds which is completely impossible for a normal mortal to fathom. Piper McLean Rosmond was still staring at me with terror in her eyes. The step I took towards her was a great mistake because as soon as I had moved she had snapped out of paralysis so that step made her run. And boy wash she fast. If I had been a human. I would have faced difficulty in keeping up with her. But she couldn't out run a vampire at least in this life time.

"Hey! Wait up Piper!" I materialized right in front of her. Her eyes widened for a moment then she sidestepped me and started running again.

"Don't you dare disrespect me by calling my name you monster!" She yelled as I materialized in front of her again.

"Okay all right, Lady Rosmond, I am a vampire and I need to feed on blood to survive. And after being invited by you most beautiful sister herself, well I came here to eat." I was feeling a strange sadness at being called a monster by her. People who by mistake came to know of my species always called me that. But before now... I had never felt down because of that.

"Oh well she is a characterless women and you are a monster! I guess you both fit together perfectly. I pity Earl Leon Valdez on the grounds of being betrothed to her anyway! I'm going to inform Leo that she has sold herself to a hideous, blood thirsty beast." She tried to step right but found her self facing me then left the same thing happened then again right then left then right... and it kept on continuing as we kept on bickering.

"Look who has eyes for her stepsister's fiancé." I said bitterly.

"Oh please do shut your damned mouth!" she snapped. "Leo is my best acquaintance and I had my eyes on a certain someone, but I guess he is also a demon like you!" She said the last few words with a shiver. Could she be implying that she'd had feelings towards me and now she didn't?

"Are you talking about me?"

"My dear God! Your are so full of yourself you monster! I am of course talking about that cousin of yours! but sure he is a monster too."

Oh...

_Flashback_

_I was staring at the angry brunette who has just slapped me for some reason. _

_"You insolent man! How dare you lead my step-sister away at the middle of night yesterday?"_

_"Don't worry young Lady Rosmond." Percy said while bringing Drew along with him, "She was too intoxicated and Sir Grace couldn't just leave her there. He is a kind creäture you see." He was smiling with his pretty ocean colored eyes and was looking devilishly handsome with his bedraggled black hair along with his vampire charms._

_Young lady Rosmond had gone a bit red and uncharacteristically quiet after Percy's and Drew's sudden appearance."_

_End of flashback_

Oh of course. She had gone red back then because she was entranced by Percy's vampire charms that he had used to lighten her mood. That is acceptable... maybe but calling Percy, who has never hurt a single innocent human ever in his vampire life span was too much for me to take. So I stopped playing around with her and pushed her against the nearest wall and waited for her to scream. she didn't scream but stared defiantly back at me.

"You are not going to speak ill of my brother because he is more decent than any other human man you could have ever met and he is way above your standard." I glared at her intensely.

"Holy Virgin-"

"You know what is wrong with the human race? You are so full of yourself and think that only you have the right to live. But just face the reality! We, the vampires, are the predators and you are our prey. Do they teach you nothing at home either?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I just know that what you did to Drew was wrong and-"

"Forget... Forget... Forget" I tried to dull her senses and make her memory about vampires dull and unresponsive.

"What are you talking about? Do you just expect me to- Aaah!" She flinched as I banged my fist against the wall. No matter how many times I tried her gaze didn't become unfocused and she showed no sign or forgetting that I was a blood thirsty monster."

So I would just need Percy to dull her memories for me. I picked Piper up in my arms in one swift motion and made my way for the Monthouse.

"Put me down! Put me DOWN!" Her arms had gone instinctively around my neck and she had snuggled a bit closer to me and even tough her sweet scent was burning my throat, I for the first time kind of felt glad to have survived the black death.

~oOo~

I burst into the Monthouse and searched for Percy every where. I found him leaning in front of an arm-chair and dabbing holy water on the bite marks of a blonde woman with startling grey eyes. She was staring at Percy with... adoration, gratefulness, maybe be unrecognized love? I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then Piper's kick brought me back to reality.

**Was this chapter okay? I really am exited because next one is Percy's chapter again. Guys please review and tell me what you think about this chapter if you are reading this. Please! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

I brought her in through the window of the Monthouse's living room and placed her on an arm-chair. She looked at me with huge scared grey eyes. She was the most adorable person I have ever met. I gently rubbed my thumb against the bite mark on her cheek. She winced.

"Does is still hurt?" Old bite marks generally do not hurt but the one on her cheek looked fresh. I wondered who bit her there, no, I wonder how could anyone have bit her, let alone her face, at all.

She nodded weakly to answer my question and I stood up to fetch some holy water. Those liquids help to soothe the pain caused by a vampire bite. As soon as I had turned around she had caught my wrist and was looking at me with those huge grey eyes. She was not all that afraid of me by that time. Still I didn't understand why she suddenly caught my hand. I smiled and bent a little to kiss her forehead again and said, "Don't worry I will be back in a minute I promise." She blushed slightly which brought color to her skin and made her look even more prettier. She nodded and slowly released my wrist.

~oOo~

By the time I was back with the holy water Annabeth was coughing badly, her whole body was shaking and she was coughing blood. The site of blood made my throat burn. I stiffened and looked at her blood stained hand. She looked back at me and tried to hide her hands and wipe her face. I went over to her and patted her back. I had too over come my thirst. She is really sick. When people have bloody coughs, according to Jason's medicinal research, they die within months or even maybe weeks.

"It's alright." I tried to console her, "My cousin is great with medicines, he would figure something out. You will live a happy life now on you see."

She smiled for the first time.

"What is your name?" It was the first time since we have met that she had spoken. Her voice was so soft and melodious that I just stared at her face and forgot all about the holy water and even the question she had just asked me.

"What is your name?" she asked again, this time a little more loudly and clearly.

"J-just call me Percy... I..." I thought about telling her that I wasn't a human. I looked at her smiling eyes and decided to do just that.

"I am a vampire." She burst out laughing.

"What? I really am a vampire! You should be scared!" I whined a bit and leaned down and put a handkerchief dabbed in holy water on her bite marks. Her laughter died down a little. She lifted her had and ran her fingers gently through my hair. I stiffened. I had never felt electricity run through my body before.

"I know what you are alright. No human can run that fast. I have faced vampires before..." She shivered a little but then smiled at she continued, "But your sincere resolve to confide in me was so cute and adorable and funny, I couldn't help myself from laughing!" She laughed again but stiffened suddenly.

I knew why. I had sensed Jason coming in through the door but I had thought that he would go straight towards his bedroom as he was carrying that delicious smelling girl with him. I turned around and saw the look of surprise on his face.

"Percy who is that girl."

"She is Annabeth. She is my friend." Annabeth looked a bit disappointed at that comment. May be she doesn't want to be the friend of a vampire after all.

"Jason why is Lady Rosmond clinging to you."

"Jealous?" Jason asked with a cocky smile and Annabeth suddenly became interested in our conversation.

"Not at the least. But I would recommend you not to drink her blood. You would get addicted to it and lose your sanity." I said with a straight face and Piper looked up and stared at me too.

"How about your little friend there." Jason said pointing towards Annabeth.

"What about her? I guess you have noticed she is sick and has bloody coughs."

Jason looked startled and dropped Piper with a thud.

"Oh you foolish monster. First you carry me to your lair and then drop me like a sand bag! How outrageous!"

Jason helps her up while saying, "She sure had the signs of that disease but I have no idea how to cure it unless... she becomes one of us."

I just nodded.

"Anyway Percy I am somehow unable to dull Piper's memories. I think there is something wrong with her. I want you to give it a go."

"I thought you just wanted to bite her."

"She is not my type." Well, Jason didn't realize that he should never say that to a lady. Piper hurt and angry at the same time.

I stepped forward and looked straight into her eyes and tried make her senses dull. It obviously worked as her eyes became cloudy and she fell back into Jason's arms.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her." I said, "You just subconsciously don't want her to forget."

"But-"

"I can't force her to forget if you don't really want that to happen Jason."

I turned towards Annabeth and whispered, "Annabeth, you are dying."

"I know." she whispered back.

"Don't you want to live?"

"I really didn't before but now that I am out of that place I do."

"So you wont hate me if I turn you into a vampire like me?"

"No. I could never hate you. But just not yet."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"okay."

"Thank you Percy... for bringing me out of that death trance and that horrible place I-I"

The moment she called my name my demonic heart skipped a beat.

"Don't worry Annabeth." I said and from my periphery I could see Jason closing the door behind him as he carried Piper away. "I will always protect you."

After hearing that she smiled fully at me. I couldn't control my temptation any more and I leaned in and closed the gap between us but stopped just a centiimeter away from her lips, thinking what I was about to do. I had never kissed anyone before and now I was a monster I couldn't possibly-

Annabeth closed the gap and kissed me and startled me in the process. At first I didn't respond but then I pushed her back against the arm chair, kissing her feverishly. She smiled into the kiss and kissed me back with unimaginable force. I picked her up and took her to my room and literally jumped into my bed, while still kissing her.

I winced a little on the impact. I was tired after manifesting all that holy water also I was short on blood.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth looked worried. I smiled at her and nodded. But as soon as I tried move I winced again.

"You are hungry aren't you? I figured you don't drink from people often when you hesitated and finally did not bite me back there." She said with a smile.

"How did you get the holy water by the way? It really is a myth but as it really did ease the bite pains I guess it was the real thing. How did you get that?" She is so smart huh?

"I manifested it. Water is my element. Controlling your element makes it easier for you to walk under the sun. But it took me 200 years to master it at my will of course."

"So you tired yourself out to just get holy water for me?"

"I'm not tired." Nut my next wince convinced her that I was lying.

She hugged me tightly and whispered, " go ahead. you can drink from me but only me." She was cute even when she was being cocky.

"I would never hurt you."

"I know you won't. God look! you are about to faint! please Percy!"

"No! I wont!"

She took a hair pin out of her hair and pricked her neck just below my nose. Smelling the blood made me more and more thirsty so I bit her neck.

She didn't scream but her grip on me became stronger. I squeezed her closer to me as I drank from her. After about a minute I let go of her. I was still tired but a question nagged me too much.

"Hey Annabeth, why did you kiss me back then?" But she was already fast asleep so I just cuddled beside her and drifted off to sleep.

**Guys please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason**

"Let me go you ruthless monster!" Piper was really getting agitated with me carrying her around. This has never happened to me before. Piper is the first repulsive girl I have ever met. She is kind of... brave and has a strong opinion about everything. I wouldn't be surprised if she was planing to end slavery just because she thought that every person in this world should be free. But I was really interested in knowing why she didn't wear corsets even after being a noble. A lady without corsets in this time is not considered a lady.

"why don't you wear corsets?"

"They make me sick... just like you do!"

"Sick?"

She rolled her eyes but answered anyway, "It feel like fainting. It's like something is crushing your stomach inside out. It should be illegal!"

I put her in the guest room and was about to walk out when she kicked me and tried to run away. Poor soul. I caught her wrist, spun her around and pinned her to the wall. I could see a tiny flicker of fear in her bright, challenging eyes. It was as if she was more afraid of showing that she was actually afraid of something, even if it was something unnatural like a blood sucking vampire.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" I asked her while leaning in slowly.

"What? Excuse me! I don't need your permission to do anything at all!"

We were standing really close now. My nose was touching hers and I am sure even she was able to feel my breath. Her eyes had gone wide, not with fear but with surprise and anticipation.

"Not too haughty now? Are we?" I asked with a cocky smile.

She broke out of what ever trance she was in and glared at me and tried to free her self but only got her index finger cot from a hook from the wall.

I shook my head and took her hand and said, "Let me take a look at it." She fidgeted a lot but finally I was able to snatch her hand back and look at her bleeding finger. That was a big mistake.

My whole world suddenly became that one bead of red blood sticking out of her finger. I could only smell one thing, the sweet, delicious, alluring smell of her blood. The way it was warm. I took her finger and instinctively licked it. The moment the bead of blood touched my tongue I felt like I was drinking the elixir of life itself. So soft, so delicious, so heavenly, so other worldly, so-

"Jason! What are you doing?" Some how Piper's voice shot me out of my pseudo bliss. I quickly jumped a good five feet away from her and forced my self to stop breathing.

"Go away." I said between gritted teeth. Why isn't she running? Didn't she just see a vampire lick her blood a moment ago? Why am I even restraining myself from drinking her wonderful blood.

_" I would recommend you not to drink her blood. You would get addicted to it and lose your sanity."_

I could hear Percy's words again and again in my mind and finally understood what had been happening to me in the past few days, The reason why I was not able to fathom that piper was entering the room while I was feeding on Drew, Why I had not been able to sense Annabeth's presence before I saw her face to face and I was unable to see the obvious signs of her terminal disease at the first glance.

This was all because since the day I had met Piper her blood had been the only thing I that had really mattered to me even without my knowing it. I am being sort of controlled by my desire of drinking her blood and that is not good. I... I like Piper. She is different from any other women I have ever met. She is funny, strong, and unlike her sister, she does not like to throw her status around. She is almost like... my first and last girlfriend and first love Reyna. Hard and strong, but in a different way.

Reyna...

Hot and angry tear threatened to wail up to my eyes.

"I can't stand you... your blood! I hate it! Save yourself just go away!"

Piper looked hurt. I felt a huge crushing feeling inside and wished for her to leave but she walked straight up to me and... kissed me.

I was startled and my throat was begging to burn bit by bit. I pulled her back and saw tears falling from her left eyes. Her right eye was perfectly dry... strange.

"I don't like to be called in competitive in any way and especially against my step-sister. Saying that I am not your devilish type is bad enough. Saying that you can't stand me and my blood while... while you drink from every single girl you meet at-"

I kissed her again and she kissed me back. After that I pulled back again and asked her

"I thought you hated me... because I was a vampire and-and I thought you had eyes for Percy!"

She pulled me in roughly and kissed me again before responding, "I hated you because you were being controlled by Drew and when you say that you are a big vampire Casanova do you even realize that anyone with a good insight can see through you facade of weakness and see that you are lying and it is actually the preys of yours that are using you? No, it's actually your soul."

I nodded. Percy and my sister Thalia were the only one who had understood the way I was being enslaved by blood but I guess some how Piper has reached out to me too. I kissed her again. We kissed fiercely for a long time and pulled back again and said.

"I don't hate you or your blood. It's smell is just too strong for me to handle... you too are-"

She had kissed me back before I could have said anything else.

"So you are a weakling aren't you?"

"No... I think I can try to handle you."

We kissed again. Biting each other's tongues and lips in the process.

"What about having eyes for my cousin?"

"He has attractive eyes but from the start I was more interested in you. The way you entertained Drew and-"

I kissed her, this time softly and carefully. I was like this even when I was a human. I remember one time... I had just turned twenty and couldn't have even guessed back then that I would stay twenty for the rest of eternity,

_Flash back_

_"Reyna!" I ran into Reyna's small unpainted brick room and sat on the bed beside her. Her beautiful face was covered in that black substance or the dead cells as I know now. _

_"Jason! I heard yours and Percy's university education ended last week. How did it go?"_

_"Good. How are you Reyna?" _

_"I can still beat you in a horse race!" she said playfully but then her expression hardened as she said, "How are you Jason?"_

_"Just fine." _

_She reach out and touched my chest and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. After four button she stopped and gasped when she saw the black patch near my color bone. It had grown remarkably and in a few weeks it would climb up my neck but by that time Reyna would be gone already._

_"You can't hide anything from me Jason." She said softly and ran her fingers on the black patch._

_I just hung my head down and sat there, cursing myself for being not able to do something._

_"Don't push yourself Reyna. Don't try to act like you are not hurting." She put her hand on my cheek and smiled while saying, "Only when you stop stressing yourself out and rest for a bit."_

_I couldn't hide anything from her. Not even my own death sentence._

_End of flash back._

"Stop trying to be a foolish womanizer. It can never cover your weakness for blood but only extend it."

Looking into Piper's eyes I suddenly felt the world opening up to my vampire senses again. That blood lust was gone. I kept staring at her tough.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You just reminded me of my dead lover... she suffered from the black death."

"Oh." a small smile was tugging at her lips when she said, "Tell me about her."

I just nodded and kissed her again and started telling her about Reyna between sweet kisses. It was as if she was a medicine specialist and was healing the black death for once and for all from my body.

**Is this good? Tell me please! Should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy**

I woke up hearing a soft hum beside me. Annabeth wall looking at me from her side and smiling like an angel. She had put a cover on her whore-black dress and was blushing a bit. She looks so adorable that I just feel like squeezing her in.

"You are staring." She said simply.

"Well the view has me enraptured in it."

"So you think you like the view?"

"No... I actually love it."

Just after saying it I realized that in our little flirting session, I had confessed that I loved her. I instantly started turning red. Did I love Annabeth? I certainly did like her from the first moment I saw her. Oh My God! Was it what they call love at first sight and I'm realizing it after a day? What about her? Does she love me back? Did I just think love? Holy Jesus! What's wrong with me?

Wait... is it even rational for a vampire to pray?

"Oh I'm going crazy!"

"Why?" Annabeth asked with a beautifully arched eyebrow. Even tough her face was flushed a bit from what I had said earlier, she looked pretty confident and, Wow! Her dull grey eyes had metamorphosed overnight and turned into bright, startling, calculating grey eyes.

"I was just thinking and-"

A loud crashing noise cut my sentence short. I turned towards the door and then back at Annabeth.

"On the locked cupboard you see there? Here is the key. All my mum's stuff are there so you can find something nice to wear after you clean up or whatever. I'll go and see what made that loud noise. My vampire senses think that it's another vampire which is probably Jason... I hope. So see you around?"

"Actually... can you meet me at the Saints church today at sun down?" Annabeth asked while nervously pulling her hair.

"I would love to... ahem.. I mean I would of course."

"Thank you. For everything." She said that with a huge heart melting smile.

I couldn't stand it any longer so I just asked her directly, "Are you not scared of what I am?"

"No. Even if you say you are a beast I can tell you what beasts really are. I have been in that curse hole since the moment my mum died and my step mother decided that I could be sold for money. I have suffered for years their. I was mortified, tainted and... and... even tough it was a matter of shame I was glad I was going to have a child. But then I... I... lost my child and lost my ability to have any somehow. And then I was tainted constantly and bitten every day and.. and-"

I pulled her into my arms and embraced her. She was shivering hysterically but slowly calmed down as I held her tight. She never wanted all those gory things. In fact, she didn't deserve it at all. I caressed her cheek and leaned down and pecked on her forehead. She stopped shivering at once and stared at me with her large grey eyes.

"Trust me I will not let any harm come to you ever again." I promised and kissed her forehead one more time before flying off to the guest room from where the sound had come from. What I saw was shocking. Jason was in his full clothing and yet he was in the same bed with Lady Rosmond who was also in her full clothing, except the corset that she never wears, and they were kissing and Jason had broken a part of the bed. Oh no! I had just paid for the repairs!

"Jason! Do you know how much that wood costs?" Jason broke apart from Piper and blushed just a little bit, which was alien to me too as this was not the first time I had walked in in his make out session, but this certainly is the first time that his partner is properly dresses and is not moaning or having blood loss from a bite.

"Percy! Have you heard of the word privacy? I didn't barge on you and your little mistress."

"Because we were not..." We did kiss tough I do not know why she did it, "... Breaking furnitures!"

"Uhm Do you think you can trust me enough to let me go home?" She looked at Jason then at me and then back at Jason. I just stayed quiet. This is something for him to decide.

"Okay. I'll take you there."

"No I am capable of doing that on my own."

"You mustn't tough now that you have my smell on you and we have enemies."

"Luke and Ethan are in New Town" I told Jason matter of factly.

"This means that you should stay here and let me take care of you until they are gone." Jason said while dragging himself out of the bed and standing shoulder to shoulder with me. And from the way Piper looked at us I knew that we were looking intimidating.

But she shook her head at us and looked up. She was annoyed.

"I can perfectly take care of my self Jason. I will see you later." She got up from the bet and attempted to straighten her gown but when it didn't straighten up she just gave up on it and walked out of the room while saying, "Don't follow me or something, I am not a child anymore."

And when she was totally gone out of the house even the garden gate, Jason sighed and said, "Got myself a tough one there."

"She reminds me of Reyna." I told him quitely.

Instead of the melancholy look that I had learned to see when ever Reyna was mentioned, he gave me a broad smile and said

"Part of the reason I love her."

~oOo~

I was waiting in the old abandoned rundown church. I was glad for it bring abandoned as no one was there and that meant that I did not have to wear those wired wigs. After about for ever Annabeth walked in and smiled at me shyly. She was wearing a white full neck and half sleeved gown with a normal sized corset. The gown was off white with flowers on it's skirt. Her princess curls were hanging loose. I walked up to her. I was going to say something about how stunning she was looking when she started coughing. Blood spurted out of her mouth but after drinking her blood last night I had somehow got immune to her blood in an intoxicating kind of way.

I quickly wiped her face and hands with my handkerchief at gripped her shoulder and looked into her eyes. I realized that she might die in a month so I have to tell her how I feel about her.

"Annabeth. The first time I saw you... I don't know how to sound romantic but... I love you. I have loved you from the moment I have first seen you. You are the only person I have ever kissed in all my life time. And trust me when I say I have lived a long life. But that's not the thing, thing is that I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that-"

Annabeth shut me up with a kiss. I kissed her back, the kiss was soft and careful but then she broke away suddenly and started coughing hysterically.

"Percy" cough, "I'm shocking..." cough blood, "I love you too." And then she was coughing and breathing really hard and blood was pouring all over her dress. She was going to die here. But I am a vampire and I cannot lose my love like this. I took her up in my arms and laid her down on a pew. The I tore open the color or her dress near the crook or her neck and bit my left wrist and whispered in her ear, "Do you think you can take down my blood?"

I panicked for a moment as she didn't respond. My vampire senses predicted that she was alive but wont be for any longer in a few minutes. I started drinking from her. After about I had half drained her I bit my self and took in a mouth full of my own blood and passed it down into her system through her mouth. This was my first exchange of blood and this was the first time I had ever taken this huge amount of blood from a human.

Jason had said that there should be less human blood in the human so that the vampire blood could act and not get neutralized. I put her head on my lap and waited for her heart beat to grow strong again and for her to become a vampire.

~oOo~

"Percy?" Annabeth said in a strong voice. I smiled at her and gave her a bone crushing hug and said, "I thought that it failed... I thought you were dead!"

"I am not dying so easily silly!" She said with a small chuckle. Then her eyes grew hungry and she pushed me down on the pew and started kissing me aggressively. I kissed her back with as much heat but let her tongue win the game of dominance. After a moment she came up to my ear and whispered, "I want you so bad."

"This is a church, the house of gods Annabeth!" I laughed slightly.

"I know what it is. I don't care. God loves us all. And I want to really _love_ you now."

"Alright then"

She went back to kissing me again but this time also unbuttoned my shirt in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason**

We were teaching Annabeth the ways of living as a vampire. Right now we are running faster than than we, especially Annabeth, have ever. We came to a sudden stop in front of the New Town's only classic pub and Annabeth burst out laughing. Me and Percy joined in after a few seconds. The run sure was thrilling.

"Oh my god! Everything was just a blur!" She said after she had calmed down from her laughter fit.

"Sure it was little girl!" I teased.

Annabeth frowned and said, "Who are you calling a little girl again?"

"Well you are kind of centuries younger than us." Percy said while pretending to be thoughtful.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but looped her arms through Percy's and mine and said, "I want to know how food tastes after dying. Let's go!"

Three of us laughed at her excitement and forged inside. As soon as we were inside, a royal servant came up to us and said, "Which one of you is the owner of the Monthouse?''

"Him." I said pointing towards Percy and then pointing towards myself I added, "and me."

"Well", the servant rubbed his mustache and said, "Sirs you and your mistresses are invited to the annual ball tonight. As landlords you are obligated to participate. Miss? I have seen you before in...? Yes! I have seen you at the place of the tainted women! What is a woman of so low status doing with landlords? This is crime against the Kin-"

Percy slapped the servant hard across his face. Wile the servant was looking bewildered Percy was looking back at him with a smug expression.

"This is my fiancé you are talking to. Show your respect Mister."

"Oh Oh Forgive me! forgive me." With that the servant stumbled away to some other people.

"You don't have to do that you know." Annabeth said quietly while staring at her feet, "They say I was quite famous among the customers. So I am assuming many people would know me here. I mean many men."

"No way I am going to let them get away with insulting you. I promised to protect you and protection against social abuse is in my contract list." Percy was smiling at Annabeth and she was smiling back at him.

I just sighed. It was my first time watching love at first sight coming true. And even tough I had kissed Piper all night and even in the morning, I can't understand if I am in love with her. She must feel something about me tough. She could have taken the opportunity of my lapse and run home to safety yesterday. But she got offended by my comments and confronted me and even comforted me by kissing me. I don't think she completely hates me. It is so difficult to understand a lady like Piper and so easy to interpret the ones like Drew. I wonder why is that.

~oOo~

"You name sir?" The announcer asked as we were standing in the doorway of the great hall. Annabeth was wearing an emerald green and black gown with an ugly black hat which she was quite determined to shed off after walking down the entry staircase. Percy and I were in our usual noble gentlemen attire and attracting many ladies. Mostly ladies were pointing at Percy and saying things like, "His eyes are so beautiful!", "What a strong looking boy!", "Mother I want him as my groom."

To top it all up and also to make Annabeth a little jealous I guess, Percy waved slightly in their directions. This made many of them to fall down. Percy and Annabeth huddled together to chuckle with their hands on their mouth behind me so that no one else could see them. What kids! Wait Annabeth wasn't Jealous? I guess they both are going to play around a lot today.

"You name Sir." The announcer brought my attention back to the party.

"Jason Olivia Grace." The announcer announced my name rather loudly as I entered the party. The ladies everywhere instantly started pointing at me. I smiled. After all I didn't actually have a date. Yes, I have not asked Piper to accompany me. We (Percy and myself) have made a truce of sharing Annabeth as our date. But by the way Percy was waving or winking or at the ladies to make Annabeth and himself laugh at their reactions made it pretty clear that they Annabeth was going to stick with Percy all night.

"What is your name sir?" The announcer asked Percy.

"Percy." The announcer nodded and was about the announce that when he stopped midway and looked at Percy blankly.

Both Percy and Annabeth chuckled over each other and the announcer turned a bit red.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Perseus Olivia Jackson." The announcer nodded at me, a look of gratefulness in his eyes, and announced his name as he entered the ball. More ladies swooned as they were obviously unable to resist the beauty of a vampire, their hunter. That thought made me smile and my eyes searched the crowd for any delicious looking woman. My eyes landed on a brunette and my heart stopped. But then she turned around and I figured out that she wasn't the person I was hoping to see.

"Your name my dear lady?" The announcer said while looking at Annabeth.

"Annab-"

"Anna Olivia Jackson." Percy said quickly before Annabeth could tell her full name. After figuring out that people would abuse her or say hurtful things at her face or even they can molest her as she might be the first woman who has the mark of being a whore and yet was entering the prestigious ball. Percy had come up with the name Antonia for some reason to reduce the chances of her being recognized as she looked a lot more different and lively than she had back then but of course Annabeth had forgotten all that in her excitement of seeing the ball room.

I saw Percy pulling Annabeth away with him somewhere in the crowd. Some friend and what a loving cousin! I took a deep breath which filled my nose with all kind of smells. I was moving around aimlessly and bumped into a girl with glossy black hair and bright black eyes... just like the girl I had met about 300 years ago, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano , my lover who died in the black death. My eyes met hers and I smiled at her. She immediately smiled back at me and blushed a little. The spell that her black hair and eyes had cast on me broke away when she blushed. Then I saw a pulse beat in her neck. I was standing and clinking my glass of wine with her in a few seconds.  
"My name is Lady Melrose Bethany Heavens." She said shyly.

"I don't really care." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" She asked with an innocent glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes, indeed I did. My name is Stanford Grace." I never fancy it when people I have no love for call me Jason. That is why my name is a secret to Drew till now. I highly doubt t that Piper would have shared that idea. I bent down to take a quick bite from her neck but stopped mid way when I remembered Piper's words from yesterday, _"blood controls you."_

I stepped back from that mortal and turned towards the door. I am pretty much messed op, thinking about Piper no matter where I go.

"Piper McLean Rosmond!" The announcer's voice blared in the hall and with a swift motion I turned to see that a girl with her hair done in roses was wearing a huge corseted gown. There was something wrong about her except for her corset. Yes her eyes were blank and were set in a yellow, green and brown mixture and were not changing color. Then I saw my worst nightmare, A boy with an eyepatch put his hand around Piper's shoulder and disappeared. I heard Luke Richard Castellan voice from somewhere saying, "Ethan didn't catch a worthless girl I see. This one interestingly smelled like you while she was on her way to her house. Guess I'll play with her no. Ha ha Ha! See ya"

Even tough I heard his voice I couldn't find him, Ethan or Piper anywhere. I searched hysterically to no avail. They had disappeared... with Piper.

**Are you hopping what is going to happen? Just two more chapters and I am done with 'part one' of this story! Please tell me what you think! Please keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy**

Have you ever felt like beating up someone for what they do? I felt that burning hate against this old man with a wired wig who had grabbed Annabeth's hand and had pinned her against the fruit table.

"You little whore over here! Forgotten me already? I am one of your regular customers."

Annabeth was looking at me intently as if asking me to just stay there and not move from my place. It took all of my self-control to maintain my spot. I stared at the ground and crushed my silver wine glass to pulp as I stood there and let that old runt run his mouth.

"Oh you look more petty now! Like the first time actually, without those strange marks. I had bitten you too remember? I had drawn blood too but that mark had slowly healed but not those other marks... I wonder how they do it but I want to leave a mark on you too. How about meeting up with me after the ball and then we would-"

"I am sorry sir but I don't know what you are talking about." Annabeth cut in calmly.

The man put a hand on her hips and turned slightly to glance at me and then he turned back to Annabeth.

"You were bought by that young chap? I can pay you as much as you want. Become mine."

How dare he talk to her like that, like she isn't a human but just a worthless object that he is somehow interested in. The misshapen glass fell out of my grip and clattered on the floor. Annabeth looked at me sharply to convey the message,'Don't draw attention.'

Then the man crossed all his lines and kissed Annabeth.

'That is it.', I thought and with lightening speed I walked up to the spot where Annabeth was struggling to get rid of the man without using her hands. I jerked the man away from her and glared daggers at him.

"Percy don't." Annabeth warned from behind me.

"What is wrong with you, little boy? Are you not married or engaged to some nobility yet? People like you and me should not fall in love with the whores you know."

Anger flashed through my spine and I grabbed his coat collars and towered over him.

"You" I hissed through my teeth, "are going to stay away from her and always remember that you are beneath her."

The man gulped. It was satisfied me to see the fear in his huge drunken brown eyes as he shuffled and stumbled away from me towards the crowd for his dear life.

Annabeth sighed and was about to recite the ways in which I was going to reveal our secret when I pressed my lips against hers.

Her lips responded to mine mechanically and we kissed for a moment after which she pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just needed to calm down." I lied. But of course Annabeth is a hundred time smarter than I am.

"And...?" She asked as she trailed the side of my face with her soft fingers.

"Okay fine! I could not stand the fact that he kissed you. I was... was... irritated." I said while resting my hand on the table with her in between them.

She laughed and said, " I love you so much. Especially when you try so hard to so the things that you feel are right. You should have seen your self when that old man was straddling me."

"Hmm hmm" I mumbled and leaned down a little so that my forehead was touching hers. Her breath quickened as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

I lightly pressed my lips against her but didn't part my lips or deepen the kiss. Her tongue anxiously brushed past my lower lip as I smiled lightly at her efforts.

"C'mon" mumbled Annabeth with a pout. I threw my head back and laughed at her. She just rolled her eyes and started towards the dancing hall.

"My beautiful lady! Could you give me the honor of dancing with you?" Said a middle-aged man with sunny hair and deep blue eyes.

"Uh... sure?" I glared at the retreating figure of the man with Annabeth in his grip. The violins were playing a slow rhythm for the couples to float around in their duets.

Annabeth may be smart, wise and intelligent but she certainly was not a good dancer. After the fifth time she had stamped the foot of her partner, he had finally let her go but only to be asked by another wigged man. I stood their and sipped my wine when a women with red frizzy hair and bright green eyes walked up to me and clinked her glass with mine.

"Enjoying the evening?" Curiosity dripped in her voice as she pointed towards the dance floor and continued, "This may be the last night of you lie time." She said in a sing song voice.

I just looked at her and shook my head. She was really pretty with her freckles and was literally glowing in her golden gown. Then a man turned up and asked her for a dance. I quickly took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She was watching me with an amused expression with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I placed my on the side of her him and she placed one of hers on my shoulder and our other hands were entwined together as we moved slowly.

"I can't be more clearer." She said wile taking a turn.

"I can't die you know." Something told me that she already knew about vampires.

"But all can be destroyed." She said with a sad smile on her face.

Vampires can heal any wound but when you scratch them or poke them or hurt them in any way... they can feel the pain surging even tough the wound would heal swiftly. There was only one way to kill a vampire. It was to rip off their hearts or slice through it to stop the circulation of the demonic blood that is a fast healer. When the heart stops the demonic blood becomes a kind of poison and ends the life of the vampire.

I stared into her bright green eyes for any hint of lie. There was only humor. Her eyes were totally green unlike mine, they had blue mixed with green to make my eyes look like the ocean. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Annabeth glaring at my red headed friend. The red head just chuckled and stepped back to disappear in the crowd after saying, "Sleep well."

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed and put her hands on her hips and glared at me with her startling grey eyes.

"She told me it's time for me to sleep..." I said while smiling down at her.

Her glare flattered as she stepped almost on top of me and hugged me.

"You cannot! You are an immortal vampire! She is just a... just a stupid person who wants attention!" Her grip was tightening with her every word. I gently pulled her away and up to a corner of the villa and kissed her. This time I let her enter and explore my mouth. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her while pressing her against my body with my hands which rested on her waist. She was clutching my hair with her hands and was pulling me towards her.

"I will always protect you, you know." I mumbled against her skin and I kissed her jaw, then I slightly nipped the crook of her neck as she giggled and then kissed her all the way down till I reached her fingers. I took her appearantly (as she is a vampire) fingers and pressed them to my lips while staring into her grey eyes. Her had shot up and touched my cheek softly as she pushed my head with her other gloved hand for a kiss. This time I deepened the kiss. We dropped to the floor with our arms around each other while still kissing one another's lips. She bit my lower lip a little and made me smile. She let out a soft moan when I licked her upper lip.

Then we broke apart with an alarm and stood up and turned towards the door moments before Jason rushed through it towards us.

"They took her!" He was panting visibly and the expression on his face made it clear that he was worried about something more precious than his existence.

"Calm down Jason." Annabeth patted his back trying to slow his breathing, "Who took who?"

And even before she had asked Him that question, the answer had come to me.

"Luke took Piper with him. Her eyes were blank... He has fed her his blood without sufficiently draining her first. The chances of her becoming a vampire is really low. But if she doesn't... he would kill her and I don't even know where she is." His voice shook at the end as he dropped to his knees.

From the corner of my eyes I saw the girl with red curls and golden dress and blew out something black from her outstretched palm and winked then disappeared.

Ash.

I leaned down and pulled Jason up by his shoulder and said, "I might have a hunch of where she might be."

**Guys please review! And please read the next chapter. It's a turning point!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason**

We (Percy, Annabeth and me) were standing in front Fyodor House which was the only house in New Town which had caught fire and had been burnt pretty badly around !615. Percy for some reason had a feeling that Luke would have brought Piper here. She had vampire blood in her system now but her own human blood was in excess, making it difficult for the vampire blood to dominate and most probably she would just heal a couple of her skin wounds or minor diseases but would not turn her into a full fledged vampire. The chances of her becoming one were really low. And I was pretty sure that Luke was betting for her to become a vampire. If she didn't then he would certainly kill her.

It was stupid of Piper to reject my offer of security the other day. Luke must have got her back then and made his move. She had only ever met one vampire in her life, also the vampire was somehow incapable of hurting her and she had considered that all vampires were just like the one she had met. Okay maybe she had met two vampires but she barely knows Percy as one so I guess that doesn't count and she had seen Annabeth when she was still human.

"I can smell her scent." Percy whispered silently, We were lucky that it was after sundown as Annabeth had yet to recognize and master her speciality.

"I hope you are controlling the winds so that they are unable to listen to us or to hear our footsteps." Annabeth whispered matter of factly as we were crouching down behind a boulder and were looking the house down from top to bottom.

"We should just charge in?" Percy offered reluctantly.

"No." Annabeth shook her while clearly rejecting his offer.

"We should blow up the house with water?" I suggested desperately as I so badly wanted to do something.

Annbeth just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Would only get her killed." under her breath.

"We have to surprise them." She stated flatly.

"How?" Percy spoke up at the same time as I did. I carefully made all the words that we were exchanging float away with the wind in the opposite direction from the house.

"Percy and I distract Luke and Ethan and you sneak in from behind and free Piper and then we would make a run for it." Annabeth stated simply lifted her chin a little. Her plan sure was the best and most logical one and had the least chances of failing.

"Are you both carrying your swords?" Annabeth enquired before checking her the inside of the top of her gown and pulling out a dagger from inside it.

Percy nodded and patted his sword and I flipped my gladius in my right hand. We were tought how to use these weapons when we were in school in 1300s. With that all settled we quietly charged into the burnt house.

~oOo~

Ethan Nakamura apparently had no qualms about hitting a girl as he hit Annabeth's stomach, sending her flying back at the boulders. But she of course was good as she stood up again and cut his chest pretty deep and ducked his fist and hit his ankle and so on...

Percy and Luke's fight was more engaging as they sparred on all most equal grounds. Percy had build a water wall between the chair in which Piper was tied down and the other part of the room where they were sparing. Even tough he was getting tired, he was more smoother than Luke even tough Luke was pretty fast.

I was kneeling down beside Piper and was desperately trying to cut her bonds which were made of some strange but strong material.

I cursed after every failed effort at cutting her bonds.

"Tsh! Percy! I need you to loosen the bonds!" I called out to him.`

"He muttered something and suddenly the wall of water had burst and thrown everyone except, Percy, Piper and me, at the wall.

Luke's sword had clattered away somewhere and now Percy was standing on top of him with his sword pointing at Luke's heart.

On the other side water surged in Piper's bonds and broke them apart and I caught her and pushed her back in her chair before she hit the ground. I gently stroke Piper's hair while thinking, 'You saved the day Percy.'

"We give up!" Luke raised both his hand in surrender. Percy eyed him cautiously.

"Don't trust him Percy he-" Ethan pounced on Annabeth with his sword poised at her heart. I threw my gladius and made a clean cut through Ethan's heart. He dropped to the ground in front of Annabeth and fidgeted and screamed in agony as his blood slowly turned into poison and killed him.

Percy had hurried over to Annabeth's side and was helping her up.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Luke picking up Ethan's sward. He weighed it in his hand and chuckled, "Looks like Ethan won the bet! You little Brunette turned into one of us!" Suddenly I noticed the shift in Piper's scent and scrunched my nose. Did she ever want this?

"Too bad he is not around to see his victory! Not that I care. I still get to kill her tough!" And before anyone could do anything Luke had thrown Ethan's sword at Piper. My body stiffened and I was unable to move. I watched as the the glinting sharp weapon advance towards my sleeping sweetheart. There was a blur of motion and someone screamed from somewhere. Every thing happened in a flash. And before I knew Percy was laying on the ground with the sword through his heart. Quivering slightly as his blood slowly turned into poison.

"NO!" Annabeth was the one who had screamed.

In a flash she was crouching beside him and shaking him violently.

"Why would you do that! Why are you going pale? What is happening to him? Jason!" She cried on top of her voice.

I quickly drifted of to kneel by her side and touched Percy's head. He was cold. The poison was moving fast. His death was inevitable.

"Can't we feed him vampire blood?" Annabeth asked hysterically.

"No it would only add to the poison." I answered quietly while squeezing his shoulder, fighting to stay calm for at least Annabeth's sake.

"How about human blood?"

"It is too weak to combat with the poison."

"How about I suck his blood?"

"It wouldn't affect you as your demonic heart is steady but it would do no good to him."

"Well then do something!" She yelled while shivering slightly and grabbing both of his hands tightly in her own. I just looked at his ocean like eyes that were growing cloudy and dull.

"I- I lov- Love you gu- guys." Percy breathed weakly, his voice was softer than a whisper.

"I love you too. So much... Does it hurt?" Annabeth forced out a watery smile for him.

"No..." He lied. I slowly stroked his hair out of his forehead.

"Goodbye... cousin."

Percy smiled for one last time and went still forever.

Annbeth bent down and rested her head on his stomach and buried her face in him. I looked around for Luke but he was no where to bee seen.

"Leave him alone!" Annbeth snapped and I turned towards her to see whom she was talking to. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Piper, she was looking celestial in her new vampire self and was standing there with a head stretched towards Percy's limp body.

Hot red anger flared inside me. If only she had let her pride slide that time even after Percy's clear warning. If only she would have not found out about us. If only we had not met her here... If only she... had not existed. I suddenly felt like my brother's life had been given to her and it seemed so unfair that I was almost tempted to kill her too.

But I couldn't. I never would be able to too. I hated myself for that and dug my nails into mu palms and stared at the ground.

"Jason are you oka-"

"Shut up!" I cut Piper out. My voice as shrill and cold as ice. I looked at her and for the first time I saw fear in her ever changing eyes.

"Jason I am sorry I-"

"Oh no you don't Lady Rosmond! It is all your fault. This all happened because you are too proud of yourself!"

She stared at me with huge eyes this time the same shade of blue as mine.

"I don't ever want to see you again."

"It's not really her-"

"You don't understand Annabeth!" I yelled at her.

"Don't you dare cut me Jason Grace! Besides I am going to find Luke and kill him someday no matter where he is or how long it would take me to do it!"

"Let's bury him." I said quietly.

Annabeth shut her eyes closed and held them like that tightly before opening them again and nodding. Her cheeks and ears had gone red with all the tears she was fighting to keep inside.

Piper moved to help but I pushed her back rather harshly and said, "Don't you dare."

~oOo~

The next morning I had an unexpected guest. My older, 23 years old, sister Thalia was leaning against the porch of the Monthouse.

"Where is Percy?" She asked.

"He is dead."

_**~END OF PART ONE~**_

**Guys this is not the end! It is just the end of the first period! There is a short flashback in chapter ten and the second period starts from chapter eleven! Please read. Percabeth forever!**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Gascony, 1349**

This was a very interesting year in the minds of people. A disease had entered Gascony from North Eurasia. The most commonly noted symptom was the appearance of buboes(or gavocciolos) in the groin, the neck and armpits, which oozed pus and bled when opened. No one knows how the plague is occurring or how it can be cured. We only know that it has taken a big toll on our population, reducing it by fifteen percent since last year.

Jason Olivia Grace and Perseus Olivia Jackson were roaming the streets and looking at beggars and other people suffering from the plague. They had come home for three months from their university to spend time with their family who had unfortunately caught the plague. Perseus's mother had already passed on and his father had caught the pecks of the buboes. As per Jason his parents had already passed away before the plague but now his older sister Thalia Olivia Grace is suffering severely from the plague.

Jason stopped near a hen's coop and closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again and said, "This plague is every where Perce!"

"We need to head back to the university as per my father's advice or we would catch it too." He said while stepping away from a moaning beggar on the ground who was trying to get a hold of his feet, pity written all over his face.

"I cannot leave Thalia like this!"

"She isn't going to die soon Jason. Maybe your research would be over before it's too late."

"Jason! Percy!" Their cousin with silky dark brown hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes. The white scarf which ran around her neck from her head was almost falling down as she was running as fast as she could towards her cousins.

"Bianca! you should not run around in this condition!" Jason snapped at his oldest cousin who was another but latest victim of the plague.

"Percy! your father has fixed a marriage meeting for you again!" She completely ignored her blonde cousin and turned around to face the black haired one.

"Again?! Who is it this time?" Percy groaned.

"Miss Tilia Crocknorth"

"That monstrous woman? She used to bother Hazel to no avail!"

"I know! Hazel has been crying all day because of this!"

"I need to go and turn her down this very moment! Let's head back Jason." Percy and Bianca both looked expectantly at their blue eyed cousin. His eye colour which matched the sky also had the clouds in them at that point.

"I want to check something first." He said hoarsely.

Percy put a hand on his cousin's shoulder and said, "Don't work yourself too hard Jase."

Jason just nodded and watched both his cousins trotting back towards their joint cottage. Their's was the largest in the village and all the three families lived there together.

Jason climbed his way to the forest and climbed up to the small wooden house on the big leaved tree which Percy and he had built years ago. He smiled at the various memories he and Percy had together. They had always been their for each other. So he was more terrified of loosing his cousin brother than anyone else.

He took off his heavy coat and tossed it in a corner and pulled his legs closer to his chest and sat their in silence. Studying the papers which he had made about the disease.

Suddenly there was a shuffling noise and before he knew it a girl with long braided black hair and narrowed black eyes was pointing a sword at his neck.

"Who are you?" Her voice was nice to hear even if it were harsh.

"You are standing in mine and my cousin's tree house." He said without taking his eyes off his papers.

"I want you out of here or this sword is going get a lot more painful."

That drove Jason to the edge. He dropped the paper and stood up and grabbed the girl's shoulder by avoiding her sword.

"What are you-"

"When people are already dying out of the plague it is really sinful to even think about scratching someone else. Why don't you leave me alone for a while? I am trying to save my sisters and my only best friend if he ever gets affected by this epidemic!"

"Listen Mister...?"

"Jason Grace." With that Jason stepped into the light and the girl was finally able to see the boy with eyes blue like a light summer sky and blonde hair and the little cut on his lower lip that she has always wanted to touch. This tall and slightly tanned boy was none other than Jason Olivia Grace. The richest boy in the village and the one she always admires from afar.

"Y... You are Jason O...Olivia Grace?" She stuttered.

"Yes. So why are you here?"

"I am here for feeding my dogs, Aurum and Argentum. The villagers think that they are made up of real gold and silver and want to kill them... so I have hidden them here and thought that you were here for them."

Jason looked at where she was pointing and his eyes softened as his gaze fell over two sleeping puppies.

"I'll just keep these fish hear and go."

The dogs suddenly woke up and barked making the girl jump and fall forward and as Jason's hands were still on her shoulder, she fell on top of him and their lips locked for a moment.

The girl stood up hastily and made her way towards the ladder while blushing madly.

"Wait!", Jason called up to her, he was also blushing and couldn't believe that he had just had his first kiss, "What is your name?"

The girl looked at him through her head scarf for a moment and then answered, "Reyna."

**Thankyou for reading you guys! The next part is going to start from the next chapter so please read!**

**And thank you for reviewing-**

**That Girl **

**Stoned Glory**

**amelia**

**Pjo07**

**Kaz**

**Dianthus2241 **

**Dianthus2241 **

**Guest**

**Guest**

**guest**

**AnnaYasashii**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Percyandnnabethforever21 **

**Guest**

**Dianthus2241 **

**SassyHalfBloods**

**guest**

**demigodVixen**

**demigodVixen**

**demigodVixen**

**demigodVixen**

**God of Wolves**

**NL NEW BLOOD .X.X.X **

**percabethforever6775 **

**Reading under the sea **

**Guest**

**Guest **

**Dianthus2241**

**demigodVixen **

**guest **

**Guest**

**henrie locker **

**Guest**

**demigodVixen**

**Stoned Glory **

**xXForeverFangirlingXx**

**Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing! I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New York, 2014**

**Annabeth**

Blood.

The smell of blood was overwhelming me. I had not fed for days now and no matter where I went I could hear the pulses and heart beats of the human. My I-phone and it's ear-phones were not helping either.

I turned the song which I was listening to into full volume and quickened my stride as I made my way towards the Riley University. It was a small private college but perfect for us, me and Jason, as the last thing we needed was to draw more attention towards us. But of course out hunter beauty could only lure the unwanted preys towards us. Well, maybe not completely unwanted for Jason. He has developed a thing for brunette girls because whenever he feeds, he drinks from a brunette. He still missed his 16th century sweetheart Piper McLean Rosmond or just Piper McLean as she calls herself now-a-days.

But Jason being Jason is still hung up on hating her. His reasons are fair but it has already been six centuries! That is a very long time.

Yes, It's been six centuries since I had last seen him... before he had died.

'No Annabeth!' I scolded myself internally, 'You can't have a break down right now!'

But it was too late as I was also short on blood so the trauma was inevitable. As my element, my wits, clutched my inside everything turned upside down, or everything turned just the way I wanted it to be.

Percy.

Everywhere I looked I could see him, on passerbys, on pedestrians, on bikers, skaters, posters... everywhere! And everyone had his voice, every single person in central park had his voice, his laugh, his snort, his sigh, his smile his...

I couldn't take it any more. I clutched my palms to my ears and kneeled on my knees and willed it to pass.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Percy was standing in front of me and calling me... His voice so distant...

Someone threw something on my face and my and suddenly the smell of stored blood pulled me back to my senses as I hungrily took the big cardboard cup concealing human blood in it and started sipping it.

"You did it again huh?" A guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes and a little cute cut on his lower lip raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his chin up as if challenging her to prove him wrong.

"I didn't do it on purpose this time." I lied.

"Oh yea you didn't. It's really relaxing for a vampire to go without blood for a month! Annabeth want to try it again sometime? I am sure you could become a vampire doc with your talents." Sarcasm was dripping in his words.

"Shut up super man! I was busy following a trail." This was true at least. The night Percy had died a girl with red hair and bright green eyes had told him that he was in for an endless sleep. I had tracked her down to an extent and now knew that her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Only I didn't know where she lived. I had encountered her in 1852 but at that time there was a witch hunt in her village and she had told us that as she is a which the weather is not healthy for her and had disappeared from the face of earth.

Now with the help of another wizard we have come to a conclusion that we could find a red haired witch in Riley University. But of course we had no such luck either with with finding her or Luke Castellan.

Luke.

I hate him, I loath him, I... want to rip his throat apart and tear his body into little shards of skin, bone and blood and feed it to the hounds because he had killed Percy. My Percy. The only person I can think of ever since I had joined ranks with the walking dead.

Anyway, our over friendly wizard, Leo Valdez, has told us that we would soon find Rachel because he was sure she would return to Riley because like us she found it to be safe for living in, at least for a while. But it has been almost a session since we had last checked the student's list or all the classes and everywhere we could to find her. But again... no such luck.

Witches and Wizards become immortal when they acquire their gift which is similar to a vampire's element but serves a different purpose. Leo's gift is fire and Rachel's is the ability to see the future. That is how she was able to tell Percy that he was going to die back then in 1632. They also gain powers to caste shields and other stuff but they can be killed in the same way a normal human can be. But vampires are different. Even if blood flows through their veins and they sleep and rise, they actually have super human strength and speed and they do not need to breath or anything else the humans usually do. I don't want to dwell on how they die assuming you don't know already but it is a really bad subject because over the period of time, I have seen many vampires die and had also killed a few(Luke's friends), but most of all I have watched Percy die and that was enough to turn my heart into a grave stone.

After he had died I had completely wasted my self on human blood and other stuff. But then Luke brought me back to my vampire senses and reminded me that I still had to kill his ugly self for my revenge.

"So you think she would be there today?"

We, me and Jason, had stopped in front of the art room door and were staring at the pair of slippers outside the studio.

"Leo says she loves to paint so she might as well as be in there." I said with a shrug.

"Okay let's see." With that he pushed open the door and a girl in a Go-green baggy T-shirt and blue hot pants looked up at us from her canvas with a paint brush in one hand and a mixing palette in the other. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were bright green like emerald and her fussy red hair were tucked back in a pony tail.

"I didn't know that I would soon have some guests. That's surprising." She said while casually turning back to stroke what ever she was painting.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Jason asked stupidly. She raised as eyebrow at him as if to say, -dude! we only met a few hundred years ago!-

"Rachel we want to ask you something." I said politely to cover for Jason's loss.

"Of course you do. No one fetches a which for a friendly cup of tea." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"If you expect us to know about your species then I guess that you already know about ours." That was a statement and that amused Rachel somehow.

"Oh course I know what you are but I have got to run somewhere so you better be quick with your FAQs."

"Can we bring a dead vampire back to life."

"No."

"Once a vampire dies can he/she reincarnate as a human or an animal or anything else?"

"No."

"So there is no way Percy can come back?"

"No. But there is a mirror soul of course. Now that is soul has been destroyed by dear Luke... His mirror soul must have been born. Tough there is no use fetching his mirror soul as it would be a complete different persona and would only look like him. Maybe they would have some things in common but I can't say much about souls... you should ask your cousin when you come across one." That was pointed towards Jason who just nodded. Of course Rachel knew about Nico's element being the dead.

"But..."

There was no one except myself and Jason in the studio anymore. Rachel has vanished again...

"Look at this!" Jason said pointing towards the canvas.

I crossed the studio's length in a flash and stood in front of the painting. My eyes widened.

There was a girl with blonde princess curls and stormy grey eyes and she was... kissing a boy with raven black hair and sea-green eyes which were half closed as he was smiling into the kiss with his hands protectively wrapped around the girl whose hand were wrapped around the boy's neck. It was a painting of me and Percy. It could have been from 1632 if not for the clothes. Percy was wearing a jeans and a green T-shirt under a slim hoode. And Annabeth was wearing a blue top and grey faded jeans. Last time she checked Percy was dead when jeans were invented. Rachel would of course not draw them kissing out of spite so what could it be?

"Do you think she saw this in the future?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." I said while trying to push back the tears that were threatening to flow.

I really didn't.

**Hey guys it's 2014! Now the characters are in the present! And what's up with the painting? Did Rachel paint the future? Who knows? Please keep reading and tell me if this period is okay. And "Guest" with the capital G- Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing and don't panic about Percy.**

**For "guest" with the small g- Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! And thank you so much for your comment! Please keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Piper**

I was soaking in the rain, trying to find the TranzCourt Academy when I saw him. It was only for a moment but with my improved vision I could clearly make out his raven black, tousled hair and glinting sea-green eyes. I could of course, smell him too and he smelled like... fresh meat, that is, human. A scent I had never imagined him to have. But the person I saw just unmistakably resembles Percy. I still have nightmares of him dying to save me.

"There you are!" called Thalia Grace, my partner in travelling and my vampire adviser, from some where behind a tree. Thalia is a twenty-three years old (actually she was born in 1300s) black haired, blue eyed beauty who had a positive hard mind of her own. Hard does not mean that she is stupid or anything, it means that she never backs down from anything she has already made up her mind for. She helped me find my element, charm speak, which took almost a hundred years for me to master.

Anyway Percy was her'little' cousin and Jason is her 'little' sibling brother. She has more vampire cousins like Di Angelos (Nico, Bianca, Hazel Levesque) but the only two people I really want to see in her again in her family are Percy, because it's my fault that he is dead and Jason because... it is complicated.

Jason isn't really the type who forgives you for getting his brother killed after a few centuries. He still flinchs or breaks glasses or perfectly fine utensils whenever we coincidently meet somewhere and is always gone before I can even say what I have wanted to for all these years. But there is no use in saying anything as the only person he listens to is himself and Annabeth, though rarely.

I sighed and picked up my suitcase and followed Thalia as she complained about foul weather, grumbling how meteorology can fail you. I just sighed again and looked up at the college hostel where we would be staying for an year at the least.

We were hunting Luke Castellan. The reason is simple: Luke killed Percy. Now we would kill him in turn. We got a hunch from a wizard called Leo Valdez that me might be here.

TranzCourt hostels are strictly co-ed for some reason that I don't really care about. Thalia managed to my (after agreeing to share rooms with a guy a year younger than her) neighbor and some other girl sharing with some transferred guy is my other neighbour.

When I closed the door of my little room behind me, I was startled by the smell that reeked off the stuff of the guy who I was sharing my room with. It was the sweet stench of a vampire. Could it be... Luke?

I crouched behind my stuff and held my breath in anticipation and waited for my room mate to arrive. I tensed as I heard footsteps entering as the room through the door.

"Don't move!" I ordered, using my charm-speak. The figure stopped. He certainly was a vampire.

I quickly moved to stand right in front of him and gazed at him. His face caught me off guard and my breath hitched in my throat. I instantly recognized those blue eyes and neatly cropped blond hair, that lean and well build frame and small cut on the lower lip, he was Jason Olivia Grace from her past.

Looks like the past is still chasing her after all.

The look on Jason's face was bewildered. His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at her in disbelief. Finally he closed his mouth and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Release me."

"I am not- oh. Move." And with that my charm-speak for him to stay was removed. He moved with a sudden flash and hit the cupboard on his side of the room so hard that it shattered into pieces.

I flinched a little but stayed where I was, waiting for him to calm down even tough I knew he would never do that in my presence.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled on top of his lungs, "COME NOW! IT'S URGENT!"

A tall blonde girl with California tan and startling grey eyes ran into the room, Her body was tensed, she was ready to pounce and attack anyone who looked dangerous. Then our eyes met and I saw a series of emotion flow through them- hate, forgiveness, hate, pity, hate, relief. A bit of hate was mixed with eberything else she felt for me but Annabeth being Annabeth was not going to show it.

"Piper? What are you doing here? Is Thalia here too?" She asked wile relaxing her muscles and leaning against the door frame. Even though it looked like her guard was down, I knew better than to attack her, not that I was going to.

"Hey! Yeah... We were just following... someone." It was better for me not to mention Luke in front of Annabeth. She has sworn to kill him.

"Yeah right." Jason's nose twisted in disgust. I turned my head to face the floor. I knew I deserved that but it still hurt.

"Anyway Anna I am so not staying with her! I am moving in with you with all respects of the co-ed rule."

_Anna? _

My heart clenched with jealousy. So they are together huh? Makes sense after travelling for like forever together they had finally developed feelings for each other. They really look good together too. It's a surprise that Annabeth has finally moved on. It feels like she betrayed Percy. It feels like they somehow have managed to betray me!

"No. My roommate is going to be late by a week. I need that time to think. You are not moving in with me."

"I would rather go to Alaska and live under a rock than stay with her!"

"Jason don't be such a child! We are not here for bickering! If it bothers you so much then we would be gone as soon as we are done here."

"What purpose?" I blurted out without even thinking.

Jason looked at me sharply and said, "None of your damn business." Then he just took Annabeth's wrist and walked out.

I stared at the spot where he had stood a moment ago. Is she his replacement for Reyna... for me?

I shook my head and walked into the next room, that is Thalia's room. The sight was shocking. Thalia was standing on a guys back and was shifting her bags into the loft.

"Well well..." She said, without turning around. But the guy, who was obviously a human and who had no idea that I was there, turned around frantically to see the new comer and dropped Thalia on top of him in the process.

"Sorry!" His voice was high and sweat. Thalia just glared at him as she stood up and literally pulled him up on his feet.

The guy was about Thalia's hight, who was a few inches shorter than me. So he was not all that tall but still had a decent athletic build . He hat a surfer's tan and had ruffled soft brown hair with deep brown highlights at the tip on his hair strands and had big mauve eyes with a spray of freckles on his face.

"Hi!" He said while extending his hand towards me to shake. He looked kind of nervous which made him look adorably cute, "I am Dennis Carondolet. I am Thalia's room mate. Nice to meet you!"

I shook his hand and the moment our skin touched, I felt a soothing masking sensation which was gone as soon as he had pulled his hand back. I stared at him for any sign of forgery. But I could only see earnestness and honesty in his big mauve eyes. His eyes were... unique... just like Percy's.

I smiled at him and nodded before saying,

"Hey! I am Piper McLean. Nice to meet you too!"

**Guys honestly tell me if you are liking this. If I should continue this. Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth**

I woke up with the shrill cries of Carly Rae Jepsen's tonight I'm loving you. For some reasons I have made that song my alarm tone. It's a good song but too loud for waking you up, especially when you have vampire ears. I threw may phone towards the opposite side of the room and it landed safely on the empty bed of my absent room-mate. I was informed that he would be a week late a week ago so he should be arriving today but at what time, I just don't know.

I stared at the ceiling for all most an hour before a harsh rap on my door made me wince and eventually get up. I opened the door to find a grinning Jason standing in the lobby.

"Where is the fire Jason? It's Sunday! I ought to sleep for a while before I go for Luke hunt!" I said impatiently as his grin morphed into a smirk as he said,

"Well Anna, do you remember Tiffany Lark from English?"

"No Jace, I don't stare at women while a class is going on."

Percy used to call his Jace from time to time and he had fake named me Anna back in a ball in 1600s. It was a ritual for us to address each other with the names that Percy had given us. It made us feel like he was still there, laughing at us for our ridiculous 21st century nick names.

"Uh Annabeth? You sound like someone straight from the Victorian era."

My cheeks flushed at that but I ignored it and tried to sound like a... what do they say these days?... oh yeah! Chick from the modern era... well at least I got the chick thing right.

"So what about Tiffany?"

"I just... cuddled with her..."

"Oh you didn't! It's been only a week!" I hissed at him furiously. Is it so hard to stop being a womanizer?

"Hey!" He said while lifting his hands up and saying, "Her blood is awesome!"

"And it was so important for you to tell this to me at-" I stopped to glance at my wrist watch, these things sure come in handy, and continued, "At six on Sunday because?"

"No reason" He said while shuffling his weight from one feet to the other and fiddling with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You know Jace that I can tell that you are lying, I am the last person you would expect to not notice that."

He looked at me nervously with his blue eyes and gulped.

I impatiently tapped my feet on the floorboard, "Spill." I commanded heftily.

"She is not in the room."

It took me moment to realize that he was not talking about Tiffany but about Piper.

"Oh Jason." I sighed and slung my shoulders and leaned against the door frame and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why don't you stop being angry with her and tell her that you have missed her? We both know she is terribly sorry and that she is also here because she knows she might find Luke here." I finished and peeked at him through my fingers. He was staring down at the floor while still shuffling from feet to feet.

"I don't know. I know that she is sorry but every time I think about forgiving her... it feels like I am about to betray my brother..."

"You know Percy is probably very disappointed at your hard-headedness."

"Y-You think?" Oh maybe he is going to talk to Piper today after all.

Right on que, Piper entered the lobby with a short, brunette guy with strange mauve eyes. They were laughing at some joke and when he spotted me, first he looked shyly at me and then turned his gaze towards the ground. The guy came up to Jason's shoulder and was a few inches shorter than me.

Piper looked our way and suddenly her brown eyes stopped midway from turning amber. Oh, watching the guy who hate-loves you and you most probably have a crush on, standing outside another girl's room at sis in a Sunday morning really isn't all that pleasant I guess.

"Hi." The the mauve eyed boy said timidly. The way he moved his hand on his cheek momentarily gave my stomach a suspicious flutter.

'Oh Annabeth you are just hungry!' I tried to reason with myself but the way this guy looked at me made me uneasy.

"Who are you?" I asked, deadpan.

"Dennis, Dennis Carendolet... you are Annabeth Chase right? All the teachers were saying how impressive you are back in the class room yesterday."

"Thanks." I managed a small smile before banging my door on three really startled faces.

After about and hour I had washed up and put my Jeans and polo on and was ready for my daily hunt when my mobile buzzed;

_Forget about what I said today in the morning._

_Jace~_

_P.S.- I am dating Tiffany and another girl with black hair and blue eyes and super tanned and awesomely toned physique! I just need to know her name...  
_

I just sighed and locked my phone. That guys Dennis has really made Jason jealous. God look after Dennis please.

~oOo~

"So... you know that Jason Grace is dating Marcy Taylor?"

"No way! He is dating Tiffany Lark!"

"Do you think he is cheating?"

"Guys he is so hot! I would feel blessed if he even hexa dated me!"

"Hexa dated? Anyway I think that super intelligent new princess... you know her?"

"Piper McLean? Thalia Grace? Oh you mean Annabeth Chase?"

"Yeah she is the only one who hangs around him without getting changed every hour."

I rolled my eyes as lots of stupid hushed girly gossips flitted around the cafeteria and I being a vampire have to hear them all. I fished out my phone from my bag and texted Jason while seteling down with my food tray on a corner table.

_I guess the other girl you are dating is called Marcy._

_Anna_

My phone beeped after a few seconds.

_Too late Anna! I called her Darcy and then she slapped me and ran away crying. Man she was hot in action and I'll miss her blood._

_Jace._

I just smiled and typed back.

_Good. Date one at a time. I can't believe I am saying this but it is the best I can. Any leads on Castellan?"_

_Anna_

BEEP!

_None. What about you?_

_Jace._

I bit my lower lip and typed back,

_Me too. See you later_

_Anna._

I tossed my phone back in my purse and sighed. I was really getting tired of this chase but am never going to give up on this revenge. It is the only thing I live, no, exist for.

I felt him coming towards me through my vampire sixth sense before seeing or hearing him.

"Hi!" Dennis Carondolet set his food tray and sat down on the chair facing mine.

I took the Expresso can out of my bag and took a tentative sip of the B positive blood type. It is a really common blood group so I feel less guilty about stealing it from hospitals. I wiped my teeth clean with my tongue and hoped my stomach wouldn't hurl this time.

"Hello!" I said with cat-like smile.

His cheeks grew red and he smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey Annie?"

"You can call me Annabeth." I said while keeping my cat-smile in place. He looked puzzled for a second but then he took the hint and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You don't like me?"

"I never said that."

"But you banged the door in my face this morning and now you are not letting me call you Annie."

"I was sleepy this morning and I find the nick name '_Annie'_ very irritating." I winked at his to convey that it was not his fault. It really wasn't. I was okay with Anna only because Percy had initially called me that and Jason is like a brother to me and we had agreed on it long time back. Besides that being called Annie made me feel petty and weak. Those are some feelings I hate.

"No you obviously don't like me like you like Jason Grace." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. I sighed internally. So this is what it was all about. He has a stupid little crush on me and thinks Jason is in the way.

I was tempted to ask him to stay away from Piper but then decided against it. Jason would realize her importance faster if she were to be taken.

"It is not like what you think but I am not looking for a boyfriend now." I said, trying to be polite.

"Why not?"

I stood up with my untouched food-tray, "I have a lot to do and have no time for one."

After that I walked out of the cafeteria and dumped my food tray in the waste-bin, leaving a gawking Dennis at my wake.

~oOo~

It was mid-night by the time I went back to my room. The moon was full and was shining brightly enough for me to read Pride and Prejudice in the near by shade. But after reading it twice I got bored and headed back to my room. When I landed on the Lobby and shut the elevator door, and strong human smell hit me. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had come from anywhere else but my room which was supposed to be empty.

No wait... Wasn't my room mate supposed to arrive today. Oh then that must be him. The lights of my room were on and someone was humming from inside. The voice was too low even for my vampire ears to identify properly even if they felt eerily familiar. As I stood exactly in front of the room the humming grew louder. The was his! But he is...

I knocked impatiently on the door and the boy hastily made his way towards. He banged into something and cursed and then finally opened the door.

"Hey is this your room too?" The boy was easily taller than me of about Jason's height and was fair but a little tanned. His perfect figure was that of a swimmers, at least that's what I guessed as he smelled slightly of chlorine from the in door college swimming pool. He had just taken a shower as his raven black messy hair were wet and dripping water slightly. His ocean-green eyes were twinkling slightly ans his lips were turned to form a casual smile.

... supposed to be dead.

I finished my thought as my grey eyes widened when it met with his beautiful sea-green orbs.

"I am Percy, Percy Jackson. And you are?"

I just stared at him stupidly and stood there like a statue. Was he real? I checked myself to make sure that I wasn't going over any hidden faze of my trauma. No. He was as real as the bright moon outside in his see-through wet white shirt and and full black pajama pants, smiling down at me.

I couldn't help it any longer and took a sudden step forward and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprize.

"Are you okay?" He asked worridly while patting my back awkwardly.

Yes I am alright.

**How was this? I have started this new arch but still not asked this. Is it good? Should I continue? Please tell me and please review about it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Piper**

I was moving through the crowd of a 21st century college students. Who ever in the world said that only high school girls gossip should be saint to a Tranzcourt College. It is hope for girls who like gossiping. Everything, starting from the physics teacher's and lab assistant's affair to the ex-student council president's new shoes, was a hot topic for discussion.

I trudged to the moderately filled hall and headed towards the library. It is a pretty big one. It was Sunday and Thalia was out on a date for blood with someone and I was left all alone to rot when Dennis said he had to talk to someone. Jason hadn't come back last night and today morning at six he was standing and chatting with Annabeth. Well at first I had thought that he was in her room last night doing what ever he normally does but the flying rumors about him dating Tiffany Lark and Marcy I-don't-remember-the-last-name. So I figured he was busy elsewhere last night. I was so angry on him for that, I decided to go for a run in the early morning and met up with Dennis and then we had headed back to our lobby together.

The look Jason had given me in the morning when I had appeared in front of him while laughing along with Dennis was... That's the problem, I don't know what it was or what ever it meant.

So here I am in the library, reading everything that is available about black death just so that I could understand Jason better. I sighed as I was done with the sixth book and had found nothing emotional or symbolical that would magically help me to know him better.

"I heard that Dennis Carondolet is going to ask Annabeth Chase out!" giggled a girl from behind the adult fiction rack.

"I know right! But he is so cute! But still Jason is cuter! I'll do anything to go out with him! That Tiffany is so lucky!"

"No He broke up with her about fifteen minutes ago! I guess he understood she has no potential. He is single!"

"I hope Dennis changes his mind and asks me out instead! Oh I am so much more worth it!"

I found myself smiling a little at the mention of Jason's latest break up.

"You know only freaks smile at themselves." A low and handsome voice pulled me out of my revive. I looked up and mentally jolted myself for not sensing his presence near the library before he actually spoke to me.

He pulled a chair and sat down in front of me as the whispers of the girls behind various racks grew more incoherent and random. I tried my best to tune them out and concentrate on the blonde haired blue eyed boy in front of me.

"I thought you were not talking to me for eternity." I said slowly and casually while on the inside my heart was bursting with pleasure.

"But then I saw how seriously you were eavesdropping on the gossip concerning me and my girl- blood friends." He said while flexing his arms and making the whispers more shrill and high.

"And then you smiled so sweetly when you heard that I am still single."

Unlike Annabeth, Jason has mastered the speaking style of the modern era.

"I was smiling at something I just read."

He picked up the six books one by one and recited their titles, "Tyrannies of the Black Death, The Beastly Plague of Past: Black Death, London Under the Darkness of The Black Death, Families torn apart: Black Death, The End of My Village: Black Death, The Evils of Black Death. Hmm... I don't think there is a joke in theses books unless you are hiding a really funny piece of jock under the table."

His hand reached my lap from beneath the table and brushed against my hand and stopped. His fingers curled a little, as if contemplating what he should do next.

I expected him to pull his hand away and go back to his total stranger attitude, but he slowly and carefully rested his hand on mine.

A million sparks flared through my insides the moment our skins touched. I tried to hide my blush but I knew I couldn't.

He took a long breath and then continued, "Annabeth and Thalia say that I should let you say the magic word."

People might think the magic word is 'Please' but I exactly knew what he was talking about. So without wasting another second I burst out (in a low whisper). This was my only chance to apologize, to say the words I always wanted to say and I had dreamed and envisioned about them enough to have them memorized by heart,

"I am sorry Jason! I know that saying sorry is not and would never be enough but I want you to know that I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I never ever had dreamt of Percy getting killed, I-I was so stubborn, and- and stupid. I had practically grown up on my own. It was me who used to supervise everything st Rosmond villa and I came to think that I didn't need anyone that-that I can do anything and everything on my own and that's why I ignored your's and Percy's warning and set out by myself. I-I underestimated something I had no idea about and- and I got him killed."

He was staring at me with wide eyes, I took a ragged breath and continued in a low voice," I don't expect you to forgive me out of blue or anything but Iswear if I had the gift to turn the time, then I would have gotten myself killed instead of Percy-"

His grip on my hand tightened as he laughed. Wait! Why the hell is he laughing?

"Pipes! I knew you would probably be overflowing with guilt and I am also a tiny bit sorry for being so... hard headed and... It's just that Percy was my brother and we even went to university together... I have never thought he could die."

"I uh... am sorry I never meant it to... I am just so sorry... I"

"I am not forgiving you or anything Pipes. I just let you say your apology but since I know that you are here to hunt Luke Castellan too, let's make a truce. Shall we?"

I would have even said yes to the offer of being his punch bag if it meant that we could talk again sometime. So I just nodded. His mobile beeped. He pulled out his phone and smirked at the content of his message. He hurridly typed back. I doubted he has given his number to his fake blood-friends and that he would ever reply back to them. So considering all the possibilities the messages had to from Annabeth Chase.

There were successions of beeps and typing sounds that were ticking me off. I mean he was talking to me after centuries! Can't he just concentrate on me? I knew that we weren't friends but at least we were now in talking terms!

"Sorry, Annabeth's texts." He looked a bit down at the end of his text sessions and I decided to not be a bitch about the Annabeth thing.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. Our Luke search is just failing."

"Oh. I accept the truce and would inform you if I find anything about-" This time my cell phone beeped and made me jump on my seat. I tried my best to to ignore it but it beeped again. Jason quirked an eyebrow at me. I sighed and pulled out my phone. It was Dennis. I don't really hate him or mean him any harm and am probably going to regret it later but: Curse him!

_I am not feeling so good..._

_Dennis_

Hmm... so maybe the girls were right. He proposed Annabeth and she rejected him. After all she is going out with Jason...

_Tell me about it._

_Piper _

I sigh and am about to keep my phone back in my back pack when it beeps again. Jason starts to drum his fingers impatiently. I give him a sorry-face and switch my smartphone screen back on.

_Annabeth rejected me. I feel so low... I need you. Please come._

_Dennis_

I am about to type back a sorry text but the phone is out of my hands and in Jason's in a heart beat. I mean he was messaging Annabeth for about an hour and I can't even reply second time to my friend?

His face grew bitter as he said, " Gonna run off to you lover boy, aren't you?"

My eyes grew wide at his outrageous imagination of my relationship status.

"Well I don't know maybe you gotta catch a date with your _Anna _or something." I replied with equal amount of venom in my voice.

It was his chance to look startled.

"W-What?!" He stammered. Gods he is so cute!

'Stop it Piper!' I mentally scolded myself and got up.

"Piper what do you mean."  
Jason grabbed my wrist tightly and held me there. His grip was like a mother bear's on her little cubs.

I looked at him angrily and said, "I can see that you like Annabeth. That's what I mean."

His facial muscles tensed down. He threw his head back and laughed, "That is the most ridicules thing I have ever heard! Annabeth is like my sister-in-law you idiot! You were jealous of her?"

I huffed and snatched my hand away and was about to open my mouth when my phone beeped again.

"Looks like the love of your life is getting impatient." Jason said while throwing my phone back at me.

_Back at the sports yard... you coming?_

_Dennis_

I quickly typed back-

_No, sorry I have something that I have to do._

_Piper_

After that I switched off my phone, picked up my back and was about to turn away when Jason appeared in front of me and grabbed me by my shoulder.

His eyes were flashing with millions of emotions which were conflicting against him.

"Don't go to him." He brought his lips down to my ear and whispered softly.

I was not going to meet Dennis but of course I was not going to tell Jason about this.

"Why?" I asked instead.

"I don't know! Just don't! Please? It- it hurts me to see you with him. It hurts so much." There was a lot of unsaid and hidden agony in his voice. At that moment images of me and Dennis laughing together, holding hands, joking and teasing each other flashed through my eyes from Jason's point of seeing and I felt all his anger, jealousy, pain and... Love.

I reached out and wound my hand around his neck as his hand slid down and rested on my hips. Our foreheads touched and we both smiled together.

I was able to feel all of his swilling emotions and I raised on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. We did not deepen the kiss but stayed in the lip lock like that as I absorbed some of his heat and emotions .

I was able to feel all of it when he finally parted his lips and we kissed properly after all these centuries. His tongue entered my mouth and sent shivers down my spine as we stood there in each other's embrace and kissed.

I was finally able to feel all of him. All of him.

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews. They really motivated me to write! I hope I'll be able to update soon but now that percabeth and jasper are on good terms it is really taking me double the time I normally need to write a chapter but I sure would complete this soon! Please keep reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth**

Someone pulled me from my much-awaited-person's embrace and howled me towards Thalia's room while keeping a hand on my mouth to keep me from yelling.

"Sorry about that! She does that whenever she is tired!." Came Nico Di Angelo's irritating voice from behind me.

I looked back at Percy's quizzical sea-green eyes as he tugged at my sleeve slightly and looked at Nico suspiciously while saying, "Are you sure you know her?" Oh Gods his voice! It's the same. Everything about him is same! Even somehow his name!

Nico jerked his hand away from me, I glared daggers at him, And pulled me into Thalia's room while saying, "You bet!"

He closed the door behind him leaned his back on it while sighing and then he turned his attention back at me. His brown eyes had the audacity to look amused, he was looking fairly handsome with his messy jet black hair and loose black shirt and jeans with a black jacket on. His pale skin contrasted visibly with his dark clothes. Even if he could pull mortal girls around his leash I wasn't mortal and he just pulled me away from Percy! Unforgivable!.

I lunged for the door but Thalia grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't even budge.

"He was right there in front of me!" I yelled.

"Yeah. And in your arms too." Nico had the audacity to sound amused.

"Annabeth calm down!" Thalia exclaimed, "Don't you want to know who exactly that person is? I am sure you have noticed that he is mortal!"

I stopped fidgeting and sat on the bed. I huffed a little but then looked at Nico and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Talk death breath!" Thalia threatened.

Nico snorted but obeyed, "He is a descendent of the Jackson family and yes he is a human in case you were wondering." He looked at me with an evil smile but continued, "His father had a project to prepare a family tree when he was in high school and had somehow come across Percy's painting. Well the moment his son was born he named his son after his black haired, green eyed ancestor as his son showed the same features as his ancestor did."

"So Percy has reincarnated?" Thalia asked hopefully but I knew the answer even before Nico delivered it.

"No. I studied his sole. Percy's sole is gone for ever but this is his mirror soul and it is in some ways like him. You have noticed that already I guess?"

Nico looked at Thalia with a slight of concern in his eyes. Back in the 1300s people used to get married to their cousins. As Thalia was dying a spinster due to the black death her parents and wed her to her second cousin- Nico Di Angelo. Of course their marriage had fallen apart with the new generations mentality but you colud still see that they had soft corners for each other.

"So he doesn't know me? He d-doesn't love me anymore?" I fought back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that Annabeth!" Thalia tried to soothe me as the tears escaped.

"You saw how instinctively protective he is of you Annabeth?" Nico tried to help Thalia in soothing me.

_"I will always protect you. Always." _

Percy's long before said words payed through my mind as a sharp head ache fell over me. It was my trauma again. Suddenly Nico and Thalia became Percy and their eyes, their hair, their voice were his. I reached out to them while shocking out a word, "P-Percy." And then I blacked out.

~oOo~

I woke with Jason hovering over me with worried sky-blue eyes. The last time I had got him this worried was when I had not returned home for two weeks in Venice in 1871. I slowly flexed my muscles and got up. Suddenly, all the memories from last night bombarded into my mind and pushed me back against the pillow again.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Jason asked while hurrying with a star-bucks cup of coffee which actually contained blood from our mini freezer. He handed it to me and sat cautiously on the side of my bed and touched my forehead. Yes, vampires can have these small viruses, flu and other acute diseases when they are a low on blood but a sip of blood can heal everything of course.

"You are burning up Annabeth!" Jason exclaimed.

"I want to go back to my room." I said quietly and tried to get up again but my head ache shot me down. There was a slight knock on the door. Jason was on to answering it before the person could even knock twice. The person was the new mysterious room mate of mine. He looked from Jason to me and then back at Jason before asking, "Is she okay?"

Jason's mouth was touching the floor so he couldn't utter a word. I gave another useless try on getting out of the bed but was pushed back on it by my head ache, again.

"Someone help me up." I grumbled. After about a few seconds, a strong wrapped around my waist and pulled me to my feet. Another strong hand took my hand and helped me towards my room. The smell hit me hard. It was Percy who was helping me up while could hear Jason's footsteps behind me, he was carrying the cup of blood with him.

"You can take another nap you know?" Percy's green eyes were shinning with worry, "The class times are over anyway."

"Yeah." I muttered as we entered our room and he tucked me in his bed with his warm blanket over me. I don't know why he place me on his bed but I am glad he did. His comforting ocean-side smell calmed my throbbing head down to a good extent. Jason placed the cup on the table and left without another word. I could understand how he must be feeling.

Before my eyes gave away to my tiredness I managed to say, "I am Anna Chase... Annabeth actually... nice to meet you."

That night I dreamt about a time in 1600s when I was playing hide and seek with Jason and Percy and Percy had caught me. We were kissing each other when Jason had come out of his hiding place and declared that nobody there actually wanted to find him in a mock heartbroken tone and expression. We had laughed and finally my hands were looped through theirs and Percy's was on the small of my back as we had walked away towards the Mont Mouse.

I smiled.

Our threesome was complete... again.

~oOo~

"And how do you find the theta here?" Asked Percy with an adorable cringe between his brows. In 1600s I had never seen Percy study something. I knew that he had been to university but I hadn't known anything else about his I-Q level back then. And judging from how Thalia had muttered, 'still the same' under her breath, I guess he was never really bright.

Thalia had stopped by to get a good look at her cousin-like boy and was satisfied with what she had found.

"It just feels like someone has wiped his memories... he behaves just like my stupid cousin did back in 1300s." She had commented in a low whisper before exiting the room.

"You have to know the value of tan sixty degree here!" I said for the nth time. He was trying to catch up with his weeks work and was doing it horribly. So I had decided to help him.

His phone rang and the screen flashed- _Arisa BcHam._

"Someone named Arisa is calling you. You don't wanna pick up?" I asked with edge in my voice. Who is this Arisa?

"No! Gosh she is my so-called girlfriend." He slumped his shoulder and slopped down on the table over his books.

_Girlfriend huh?_ Well not for a long if I have any say in it. And guess what I do! Wait does he... like her?

"Why? People normally love their girlfriends and wait eagerly for them to call right?" I asked nonchalantly. I made a show of I-could-care-less by flipping my curls behind my shoulder.

"Yeah well... I didn't really want her to be my girlfriend... how should I put it? I asked her to this school dance once and from that freaking day she has become my self proclaimed girlfriend. If I try to break up with her... bad things happen." He shuddered a bit to add effect.

"Bad things like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was the swim team captain in High School. So obviously we had weekly practice sessions for the team. I had successfully ignored Arisa for a day... or so I had thought. For getting back at me she had mixed itching powder in the swimming pool water that day. My team mates had shot me with death glares. The other time she had placed a rattle snake in Johanna's, a girl I wanted to date in my final year of high school, locker because she had accepted my proposal. And another time she had- well you get the picture that she is not a good person." He re-opened his trigonometry file and started reading again.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, realizing that I didn't even know that.

"Um.. nor far from here actually just Manhattan... why?"

"Let's go on a short trip to your high school place and get you rid of your loving girlfriend." I smiled evilly and Percy 's eyes also had an evil glint.

"If you could do that without getting a rattle snake in your locker, I would love you for ever!" Percy said in an excited, cheerful voice.

Oh you have no Idea Jackson, That is exactly what I am planing! He he! Sorry that got to my head.

**How was this chapter guys? And thank you all of my awesome reviewers! You guys inspire me to write so much even when my mom kind of scowls and scolds me when ever I am writing! Please review!**

**IMPORTANT! FROM NOW ON I WOULD BE UPDATING ON FRIDAYS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Piper**

I was jogging in the rain on a fine Saturday morning. For most people a rainy day would prove to be the worst kind of morning. I agree with them. But today... I just felt elated from inside. I was jogging in normal human speed when I bumped into Dennis. Well not literally, but I guess you get the idea of what happened. Anyway... He was staring at an immensely energetic Annabeth who was walking side by side with our newly found Percy.

Annabeth had become really dominating since last week. She would glare or bully any girl who tried to get a little too friendly with Percy. Right now I am not surprised to see that she was leading the assault to pluck Percy's high school girlfriend out of his life. Well Percy is not really fond of his girlfriend so I guess Annabeth is right in doing whatever she is planning to. Looking at them, one could easily tell how much Annabeth is into Percy. But not everyone could see the way Percy was so comfortable with joking around and flirting with her. He had earlier, in chemistry lab, dropped a veil of copper sulphate solution on Marcy. The poor girl was just trying to get him to kiss her or something to get back her play girl status after being dumped by Jason. But of course, with one look at Annabeth who smirked and gave him a thumbs down signal, Marcy was drenched in blue.

I looked as Annabeth playfully punched Percy's shoulder and he lifted his hands defensively. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and continued walking, Percy sprinted up to her and slung an arm across her shoulder in dude style. Even tough they were just behaving as girl bullies, with Percy attracting them and Annabeth forming plans to bully them, there was an unmistakable pairing between them. It was like they belonged to each other.

Dennis's gaze was hardening with each passing minute. Finally Annbeth jumped into the car they had rented. Percy stopped for and turned in our direction. He waved at me, totally ignoring Dennis for some reason, and I waved back at him with a huge smile. I was glad that he was back. We all knew that this was our Percy's mirror soul and not exactly him but I could feel al most all traits of Percy from 1600s in him.

Dennis turned towards me and frowned, "Where were you on last Sunday."

"In the Library, I was doing some research for my mother." I lied but I was really in the Library. I was just making out with Jason behind the philosophy rack instead of researching papers for my mother.

I wasn't entirely back dating Jason or anything. After we'd had a rough make out, he had poured all his anger and bitterness into the harsh kisses and let it all out into me, finally. After that we had made a truce for finding Luke. After Percy had returned and Jason had finally smiled widely for the first time in centuries, he had asked me to spent more time with him and I had asked him sheepishly if we were friends. He had replied with, "definitely more than friends!"

I guess that is the reason why this cloudy weather was as good as sunshine to me.

"Oh really?" Dennis asked with an eyebrow up.

I blushed slightly before replying, "Yes Dennis. I am sorry about you and Annabeth, I am sorry I couldn't make it." I added a bit of charm speak into my words to put him off my latch. I know it is unnecessary but something about this guy irks me. It doesn't help that he is so friendly and is also a nice and honest person. I guess the wobbly feeling I had got last time when I had shook his hands had put my vampire senses alert around him. But I could feel my senses slowly calming down around him with each passing day. Maybe I wasn't just used to short guys with mauve eyes, even tough he was not dwarf short.

He sighed and said, "It is okay Piper. It's just that... when I had asked Annabeth out she had turned me down saying that she was too busy for a relationship. But now... all that keeps her busy is her room mate... _Jackson._" He said the last word with mirth and bitterness.

My defensive instincts kicked in without warning when I heard myself say, "Lay off Percy, both were just not meant to be."

Dennis looked at me with betrayed eyes and surprised me by taking my hand.

"I am sorry Piper but please don't join Percy fan club."

The wobbly feeling started to wash over me and I swooned slightly but I was able to successfully snatch my hand away from him before I got dizzy. My vampire senses rebooted as soon as my skin was away from his.

"Look Dennis... there is someone out there for you too okay? Annabeth is just not the one. Can you not see how well they fit together?" I questioned his.

He sighed again and said, "I am sorry for lashing out on you like that Piper... I just didn't want to loose you." He smiled weekly at me and took a step towards me.

He raised his hand to touch my hair but I stepped back, afraid that the wobbly feeling might wash over me again.

"I must be going... I have a date with Jason Grace in a few minutes." I said while running off.

"But Piper! He is a womanizer! Be careful!" I glanced back at him but he was just waving at me with a sincere look on his face. I smiled to myself and thought, 'That is Dennis for you.'

~oOo~

I was walking down the parks street with a coffee cup in my grasp. I had a black knee-length Capri on with long maroon, salt-and-pepper T-shirt which was one size bigger, with my grey and black trainers over my blue ankle length socks and rose studs on my ear. Instead of braiding strands of hair on both sides of my face, today I had braided only one side which was tucked behind my ear. I had cut my hair recently so it was just an inch bellow my shoulder. I had straightened my hair to keep them from sticking out.

I was just walking down the street, sipping my coffee and minding my business, when my vampire sense flared up in alarm. I quickened my pace as a sickening sensation filled my mouth. I had experienced this before. But when and where?

Oh yes in New Town, Europe, the day Percy had died or the day before that to be precise.

This time I decided to contact Jason, dreading the consequences of not doing it. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Piper! Sorry I am late. I had make Thalia sit and finish her projects in time. But I am on my way now. Piper?"

"Jason I think something is on my trail... following me." I said nervously.

I guess he had clenched his jaw because the next word he uttered came through his gritted teeth, "Luke!"

"I don't know. I can't see anyone really. My vampire senses would just not calm down!"

"It is okay Piper. Keep moving around in crowded places and avoid abandoned parts of the street. I'll find you in five."

"Jason?" I said nervously as I felt a shadow behind me. I turned but only saw the evening hustle and bustle of New York.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'll see you soon." With that I hung up and stepped inside a shopping mall. It was over crowded so maybe whoever was following her would get confused and give up on her following her.

I stopped in front of a rack of skinny jeans to collect and slow my vampire self. But the exact opposite happened. Every voice started ringing as the footsteps which were following me down the street echoed more clearly. My pursuers was just behind me. I braced my self for a show-down and turned to find a short guy with light brown hair and mauve eyes, smiling down at me. I wanted to sigh in relief if my vampire alarm wasn't about burst.

"Looks like that womanizer ditched you, huh?" He asked casually.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Piper."

"Oh well Hi, but what are you-"

"I am just here to pick few things up, I saw you panting by the racks and decided to say hello. Are you okay?" He pressed the back of his hand on my forehead and the wobbly feeling seeped into my bones again.

Suddenly his hands were snatched away from my fore head and pinned on the nearby wall.

Jason was trying to kill Dennis by just glaring at him. He fidgeted but was unable to free his wrist.

"What the hell man?" He asked angrily while trying to pry his own hand off Jason's.

"Jason let go." I whispered softly into his ears and laced my fingers through his.

He released Dennis's wrist then turned on his hill, swaying me in the process as our hands were still entwined together.

"Careful!" I mock scolded him.

He smiled his beautiful complete smile and said, "Not too much when you are around Pipes."

I just rolled my eyes as we started to walk towards the exit of the mall. I turned my neck a little to shoot an apologetic glance at Dennis who was busy rubbing his wrist.

He just shrugged and picked up his shopping basket and disappeared from my sight.

And before I knew it, I was in an elegant limo, driving off to where ever Jason was taking me.

I quirked an eyebrow at him as he smirked at me.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed me harshly. His tongue trashing around my mouth and his now elongated canines biting my lower lip.

When he pulled back, he had a lopside, teasing grin on his face as he rubbed a thumb against my burning cheeks.

I pushed his thumb away as I put my head on his chest while he played with my hair.

This was going to the an interesting day.

**Sow how was there date? It's all in her next chapter! Please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth**

I jumped out of the taxi and pulled Percy out behind me. He was having second thoughts about meeting his dreadful girlfriend all the way to his apartment. We paid the taxi driver and turned to face a huge high class building. It was expected that the Jackson's had to be rich, even tough their main family branch still thrived in Britain, the other long distance members of the Olivias have to be rich. So here I was, standing next to another Perseus Olivia Jackson and hoping that one day we could be as close as I had been with the first Percy.

Guilt washed over me. Falling in love with new Percy meant moving on from my old one, even if they are mirrors of each other. I looked up at him and studied him more closely. The only thing that was different about him was that he was more friendly and open but my intelligence told me that the old Percy would have been born in this century.

Was I even ready to move on? Percy was my whole world and it all shattered with his death. Until yesterday the only aim of my vampire life was to kill Luke and avenge my love. I had never planned on living after that. My conscience irked as I realized that the reason I hadn't put all of myself into our hunt for Luke because somewhere deep inside I wanted to live. Seen Percy's mirror had only ignited that want more. And now I was not able to differentiate between My first love and this Percy. I was so madly in love with both of them, that my heart was not able to register the difference between them and it had already overpowered my witty brain. To me it was as if my Percy had come back to me. He was, is and always would me mine. I had decided that when I had hugged him outside our room in Tranzcourt the night he had arrived.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my world as electricity flared up from the spot were our skin touched. I turned towards him and hit his nose with mine. Even tough closeness was what I thrived from him I had to remember that he has no idea of what I feel and who my first lover had been. So I tried to step away lightly but he grabbed my other had and pinned me to the spot... my mouth just a few inches from his and our noses were already touching.

We had surely come rather close in the last week. We joked around and flirted in each class room and hallway and I even bullied his stalkers. He somehow managed to make all the boys with poems and love stories for me seem like total idiots, making them the laughing-stock of the college for at least eternity. I had always thought that he was imagining our relationship as a dude kind of thing like the hero and his best friend have in those typical movies and one day the heroine comes and the hero falls madly in love with her and revolves around her.

But now, looking into his struggling sea-green eyes, I wondered if his scenario was different from my thinking. Because I can bully all the girls that fall over him but I would never be able to bully the one he falls over and I so desperately want to be that girl. Well his girlfriend Ari, as she likes everyone to call her, was just another girl who fell over him and I had a perfect plan worked out for bullying her.

Percy's eyes lingered down on my lips for a while as I wondered if he really wanted to touch them or I was just day dreaming again.

Finally his eyes firmed as I guess he came to a compromise with his warring thoughts and leaned down and pressed hi lips against my cheek. It wasn't a peck as we stayed like that for a while before he mumbled against me, "Thank you for coming... I really don't know how you plan on doing it, but I am glad that maybe you would be succesful.

"Bless me." I said in mock seriousness as he rolled his eyes. I threw my head back and laughed. I stopped laughing as I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked into his beautiful eyes and as he leaned down and I rose on my tip-toes. Just when our lips were millimeters apart when a squealing voice of a girl made us jump away from each other.

I turned to face a blonde girl with brown eyes glaring at me.

"Ari!" Percy said with a wicked grin. as he put his arm on my shoulder in chill style like we usually do. My hands were crossed in front of my chest as I took in the lanky thin girl.

She glared at me and mouthed - You will pay!-

I smirked at her to convey -You are dead meat.-

The way in which Percy and I stood shoulder to shoulder with evil smirks on our faces must have ticked her off as the next thing she did was to pry away Percy from me march towards the elevator.

I mentally laughed as I thought, 'You are going to run down that lift with tears in your eyes in minutes.' They always do. Even in that ball of 1600s it was fun to bully women and men along with my beloved Percy. Only the time has changed but the fun of it has not.

~oOo~

"Where are you parents Percy?" Ari asks absentmindedly as she fiddles with her cell phone.

Percy looks at her incredulously and says, "Really?"

Ari looks up at him with confused eyes while I just raise an eyebrow at him.

"How can anyone forget that the parents of the person they are dating are dead?" He asked with a smirk, his chin cocked up.

Ari looked at him with a dumb expression. She had somehow lost her tongue. I joined Percy in the kitchen and just smirked at her with him.

"You don't have to say anything as" Percy said in a mock soothing voice which Ari took seriously and relaxed.

"Not everyone is perfect" I finished his sentence while mimicking his tone. Ari shot up from where she was sitting and walked towards Percy. She was ticked off at our know-each-other stunt as she glared daggers at me. I just smiled sweetly and raised my wine glass (filled with water) at her trying to tell her, ticking her off further.

The next thing was the funniest thing I have ever seen a supposedly comited couple do.

Ari spread her arms out to hug Percy but he forcefully pushed a wine glass of flavored milk into her mouth.

I waited...

_1,2,3..._

"What the hell!" Ari burst into a coughing fit as she spat out highly salted milk in the kitchen sink. She dropped the glass on her leg and screamed as she fell on her butt, madly itching her right leg.

"Whats wrong _hun?_" Percy asked while choking his laughter in his chest.

"W-what was in that retched milk?" She panted hysterically and itched her leg rapidly.

" Payback" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Ari asked while letting out a strangled cry as her leg skin turned red. I elbowed Percy, glad that Ari wasn't a vampire or she would have definitely heard him.

"I think you are allergic to peach flavored milk." I was dead serious when I said this.

"I'll prepare a bath." Percy marched off to the ground floor bathroom and was out after a few minutes. He winked at me when he closed the door behind him. I just nodded at him and balled my fist as he helped Ari up, careful to avoid her fingers and her leg, and led her to the bathroom.

"Help me change?" She asked sweetly wile dabbing her eyelashes at him.

Percy smirked and pulled her top above her head and pushed her pants down. She was about to grab his hand to ask him to unclothe her completely when he shut the door on her.

He walked back to me, pulled out a chair and sat on it with his chin on the table. He looked adorable.

"Are you sure you want to break up with her? You looked so interested in her body back then." I asked him a bit bitterly. He smiled cheekily at me and cocked his chin before saying, "Jealous Chase?"

I turned towards him with a sickly sweet smile while ignoring the butterflies in my stomach from his cheeky one, "I know you are a virgin Jackson."

"How did you... Does that trouble you honey?" He had flattered for a moment but then was back on the flirt train.

"Oh maybe... It breaks my heart to think that you have been devoid of lust for so long." I say and wipe my cheeks eyes for effect.

"Well now that you are here-" He was cut short by loud yells erupting from the ground floor wash room. We looked at each other and fist bumped before running off to the bathroom.

Percy knocked on the door while saying, "What's wrong Ari?" Oh gods he sounded so sincere! If only Arisa could see his face!

There was a shuffling sound as put her clothes on and then Arisa opened the door with a murderous expression.

"You!" She growled at me and lunged for my throat. I sidestepped her easily and she fell face first on the floor. Her whole body was orange. Percy had returned her favor by placing fake tan instead of lotion in the body lotion bottle. He knew for a fact that she would use it.

"Don't touch her Ari!" Percy warned her with a stern look as she gazed at him with hurtful eyes.

"I'll grab some water." He mumbled and walked back towards the kitchen.

This was the final act.

I leaned down in front of Ari and and lifted her up by her collars.

"What are you doing you Bitch?" She growled at me but froze as she saw my canines. They were not fully protruded but were looking pointy enough. Percy had asked me before that how I was going to scare her to death, I had shrugged and let him know that I could manage it.

"Listen you dumb ass! Stay away from him or you would pray to gods for another tan lotion because the next trick would be more painful... I promise."

Ari stood up, walked gingerly towards the open front door and ran. Percy appeared from behind the curtains and looked at me curiously with a question in his sea-green eyes, 'What did you do?'

I knew that I would have to tell him some day but not today.

I cracked up first and soon we were rolling on his feather soft living room mattress. I rolled on my stomach and brought my face above his, our noses barely touching.

"Now what?" I asked, still smiling.

"I'll show you around my house." He smiled and jumped to his feet and extended his hands towards me.

I grabbed his palm as he pulled me up and looped his arm through mine. I blushed slightly as it reminded me of old times. We laughed once again as he motioned for me to accompany to some part of his huge pent house.

I checked my watch and smiled. We had the rest of the day to our selves till 9:oo pm. and it was only 8:00 in the morning.

I pecked his cheek lightly as he opened the door to his game room.

He blushed and looked at me with a cocky grin. The way his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shining, made my heart flutter.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**Hey guys! I am so excited to write the next percabeth chapter! They are alone in Percy's empty pent house for god sake! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Piper**

I rocked back and forth on my toes, waiting for Jason to return from the never-ending line for movie tickets. Things are seeming to look up for us as Jason hadn't even scowled at me for almost a week. We were back as friends or definitely more than friends as he had phrased once. I was now waiting rather patiently for him outside the movie theater door.

The ticket checker guy poked his head towards me from his booth and asked, "The show is about to start. Are you getting in?"

I flashed him one of my intoxicating smiles and replied, "Just in a bit."

He did a double take when he saw my hunter-smile, meant for luring in human prey. The guy was fairly tall and muscular with coffee brown skin and curly black hair falling over his dark but bright eyes. He was handsome but... Let's just say I have had better or I am about to have better if I am able to have some. Gosh I am ranting incoherently.

"Wha- what is your phon-phone number?" Wow the guy is so forward! He is asking my phone number before even knowing my name.

"My name is Piper McLean. Nice to meet you too." I tried my best to embarrass him and concluded I was as he lowered his eyes and mumbled something like sorry or lorry.

"M-my n-name i-is-"

"She doesn't really care." Jason appeared from behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist while he gave the guy a deathly smile.

I laughed and turned in his hand. My body pressing slightly against his. I would have blushed if the other guy was all ready not so red. Our noses were inches apart and anticipated him to kiss me. But he just chuckled and kissed my collar-bone softly before blowing on it, making me giggle as my skin is really sensitive there.

"The movie is starting in a minute." The ticket guy coughed and checked our tickets before letting us in, throwing a longing look in my direction and a glare in Jason's.

Well I am really starting to miss Drew. I wonder if he is her reincarnation... she would have behaved just like that guy if she were still alive.

Jason laced his fingers through mine and led me to a VIP box. We settled down on our comfy sofa but our fingers were still laced together.

The move started. We were watching Rio-2. After about two minutes of the movie, Jason started playing with the hem of my shirt, my hair, my fingers, even the lace of my trainers became his play mate. The two blue birds were really cute and I tried to watch what was going on but Jason's off-handed comment about how birds reproduce and how hard it must be kiss when you got beaks instead of lips were not helping.

I turned and shoot him a pointed look as he just shrugged. The interval finally came. I decided to go grab some pop-corn but Jason pushed me back down so I was practically sitting on his lap.

I raised and eyebrow at him but then stopped. The look in his eyes were... alien. The longing and want and love that flashed through those beautiful blue eyes were excruciating. I felt spell bound as I touched his cheek lightly with my fingers and leaned, our eyes were locked with invisible chains as his gaze never flattered from mine as he leaned towards me.

Our lips met. I expected him to kiss me mockingly like he had done earlier in the limo. But he kiss surprised me as it was so passionate. He rested his hands on my waist and my hands found their way up to his shoulder as we kissed. So much heat and so much urgency dazzled me for a while. It was as if he wanted to make up for all these centuries. Why? Did he love me? Do I love him?

The way my stomach hurt with the tons of butterflies and the way my skin burned on his despite us both being cold-blooded answered my question about me in affirmative. My heart leaps his hand finds a way through my shirt and on my skin, rubbing circles as his kiss get's more and more passionate. My hands go around his neck and I clutch his hair between my fingers. He smiles against my lips as he runs a finger down my spine, making me shiver and my arms around him tightens, pushing in more in him and clutching his hair more fiercely.

The loud sound of the multiplex's speaker jolted us apart. Well we were still tangled around each other but just not kissing. I already missed the feel of his soft lips on mine and the soothing circles in my back.

I looked at up at his as Rio entered the scene in the movie again.

His smile was wide and glowing. It was not the kind of play-boyish smirk he always has when he dates all those girls.

I leaned in closer and rested my chin on the crook his neck. His hands were back under my shirt, electrifying my skin.

"I felt something there." I whispered against ear after kissing the soft skin behind it.

"And?" He breathed against my hair.

I chuckled as my kisses trailed his face from his temples to his jaw. He smiled as I gnawed at his jaw a bit and-

"Mommy! What is that Disney princess and golden headed superman doing?" A kid piped up on the normal hall seats. His mother turned towards us with an apologetic look then hushed at her kid but the kid kept jumping and pointing in our direction. Soon his entire row was staring at us. A group of cheer girls were shooting me glares along with the ticket guy who was glaring at Jason.

We disentangled from each other and gazed at the opposite sides of the hall, our faces burning and red, but we were still holding hands.

When the movie finally ended we ran out of the hall and started walking in a nearby park. I glanced at our laced fingers and then studied Jason for the millionth time this evening. He was wearing a black jeans with a white button down shirt with a loose midnight-blue tie and had on a casual coat which matched with his tie color.

We stopped in front of a lamp shed as he turned to look at me. He laced his free hand with mine. He was half a head taller than me so he kind of towered over me.

He leaned in spoke in a soft voice, "What did you feel back then?"

"A spark."

"Funny, I felt like I was on fire."

"The spark electrocuted me."

"Okay stop." He leaned in much closer and kissed me again. At first it was all sweet and innocent but as the heat developed again it became deeper and more harsher. Our fingers tightened and relaxed and tightened again. We were making up for five centuries but it was not enough... it could never be enough... unless.

Jason broke away first and grinned at me. At that moment I knew that he was thinking the same thing as I was so he just simply said, "I know a perfect place."

~oOo~

I was breathing hard and staring at the huge domed ceiling. Jason was lying on the large king sized bed with his chin on his palm of the hand which was plopped up. With the other he was playing with a strand for my hair which had come loose. I was grateful for the blanket which was on both of as the mansion old Percy owned in New York had a sinister feeling in it... maybe because he was dead. Yeah, it was as if his house was mourning his absence.

I craned my neck and looked at Jason. My heart skipped a beat when it landed again on his fairly toned and a tiny bit tanned broad shoulders. He was breathing hard too and was looking at me with that look... like I was the most adorable think he had ever come across.

"So this is how end up after your every first date?" I teased in a light voice but from the way his eyes widened and the strand of hair fell from his fingers made it clear that he was feeling guilty.

I mentally slapped my self and quickly squeezed his hand in a way to say that I was sorry for bringing it up.

He squeezed my hand back reassuringly and shot me an embarrassed smile making the butterflies over excited in my stomach.

"I didn't mean to... I was just too jealous of your new best friend." after he said that he tickled my waist.

I was lost in a flurry of electricity and laughter but when I calmed down I asked him, "Dennis?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh come on he is just a friend and is really a nice person." I said while planting a peck on his shoulder.

"Nicer than me huh?"

"Actually yes but... you are different."

"Oh is that so? How am I so different?" His eyes were glinting mischievously as he rolled on top of me and rubbed his nose against mine playfully.

I laughed before replying, "You know... you set me on fire."

"I know I am hot!" He smiled crookedly before falling back on his side again.

"Yeah and different because you have a head the size of a pumpkin." I lightly punched his chest but be caught my wrist and placed it over his heart. I closed my eyes and hummed... his demonic heartbeat was musical.

"You hear how loud it is?" I nodded as I felt his breath tinkle on my cheek.

"I have never felt like this since..."

Reyna. His first love. I opened my eyes to see the twink of sadness falling over his features. I quickly pushed him so that I was on top him and bit his lower lip lightly before locking eyes with him.

"I think I love you." I said cockily but it all flattered because I kind of knew he would see right through my façade and detect my nervousness. He rolled so that he was on top again. His kisses trailed from my shoulder to my collar bone to my neck to my jaw, cheek and then finally my lips. It was an all-consuming kiss. My tongue won te battle of dominance against his this time though.

I glanced at my wrist watch, which was tossed on the nearby bead-side table, after breaking the kiss. I sighed as it was just half an hour before college curfew and moved out off the bed and tried to locate my clothes from earlier.

I Finally put them on and turned to face an already dressed Jason. His shirt was a bit crinkled but of course he looked amazing in it one way or other. Man he is fast at everything!

I started to move out of the door but Jason caught my wrist and pulled me into his arms, my back pressed against his chest, and kissed my neck tenderly.

"Jason it's almost curfew!" I turned to face him. He leaned down and just when he was a centimeter away from kissing me he whispered,

"I love you too."

Well when was the college curfew again?

**Hey how was this chapter guys? Please review!**

**Check out the new story I have posted too guys! It is something totally new that me and my best friend are writing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth**

I fist bumped the air for the tenth time as I had won the car racing, shooting and what not video games against Percy. He sure was rich and sure spent all his money to buy pleasantries. His family had an old sea food business which always rolled nicely but after his parents death their personal manager and close family friend Paul Blofis looks after it. Well only until Percy turns Twenty-one which is supposedly going to happen in a few months.

Percy groaned and dropped to the floor with his hands over his eyes, "Not fair!" He pouted.

I smirked and crept up on him such that only my face was inches over his. He removed his hands from his eyes and gasped.

At that moment I though if I should have crept up on him like that or not. But needless to say that I had and from the look in his eyes I could tell that Things were not going smoothly for him at that moment.

I sat up and teased, "You are Klutz!"

"I have never lost a game until today!" He protested.

"Yeah right. And I have never played a video game before today."

"What?"

Shoot! I slipped! Well as times had changed dramatically from the seventeenth century to the twenty-first century I had concentrated more on literature and on getting educated as my parents had not seen the need for me to do so when I was a child. So yeah... video games and I have never connected before.

"Well... what about your girlfriend huh? missing her already?" I desperately tried to change the topic and ended up saying something stupid. But the good thing is I said the stupid thing to a stupid person.

"Oh her? Well maybe..." He dragged slyly and flexed his right arm. Yeah his muscles were great and he was looking extremely hot in his green T-shirt and black jeans.

"Well I should go get her then?" I asked in an overly innocent voice.

"Only if you could keep yourself off me."

"Hmm..."

Then we burst out laughing. It was so easy to flirt with him. He was my best friend already. I had no idea if he liked me or something but I knew at least that we were close.

"So what you wanna do?" I asked casually as I plopped down on the couch with my stilettos on.

"Hmm lets play... well you ask a question and I answer and then I ask you answer."

"Kay..."

"You go first." With that he sat down beside the couch and rested his head on my stomach. I stiffened for a moment but then regained my demeanor and relaxed before he could realized anything.

"Um... what is your favorite color?" I asked while tentatively running my fingers through his hair.

"Seriously?" He turned a little to glance at me and I just shrugged.

"Green. Yours is grey I bet."

"How do you know?" I asked, puzzled.

"One question at a time. So... whom did you lose your virginity to?"

"Sir Mason Alcott." I shuddered as the image of my first customer came before my eyes. His cruel laugh and my screams filled my ears as I unconsciously tightened my grip on Percy's hair.

"Ouch!" He complained and turned around, he gaze softened as he found a shivering me.

"Hey are you okay? I am sorry if I asked something too horrible." He placed his hands on my shoulder to calm me down. I smiled weakly and said, "My turn,... who is or was your first love?"

"Ocean!" He perked up. I smiled at that.

"Was yours Sir Mason whatever?" He looked towards the ground.

"Gods no! My first love... well he died a long time ago."

His head shot in my direction as he said, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to.. let's stop this game I am just making you miserable with my questions."

I nodded and groaned as my stomach grumbled. God this was not happening.

_"Hungry_ so soon?" He asked with crooked smile lighting his face.

"Meat! I hope you have meat." I said while swallowing the the vampire bile that had come to my mouth after I had heard his pulse beat under his skin. I nodded and forced a smile as he got up to and went off to his kitchen. The hunger was overwhelming so I decided to move.

His pent house was huge, He had five huge rooms with an extra guest room, a kitchen the size of a hole Tranzcourt lobby and the wash rooms attached to all the rooms were designer and each had a different design. His game room where we had just crashed was huge enough to be a school playground. His swimming and gym areas were huge too. He had a little box office kinda movie room which was cool. His roof was enormous and his store-room...

I suddenly realized that I hadn't been to his store-room. Well people don't really take you there on a house tour but I still wanted to see it.

It was a big mistake. The moment I stepped in there the smell of blood bags overwhelmed me. I realized that the room was freezing and air tight. That explained why I had not been able to smell about four fridges of blood before. But what does he need all this blood for? I picked up a bill and understood why.

_Blood charity event 2014. To be sent to Apollo Hospital by last week of June._

I sighed and took a deep breath. I knew I was being stupid but if I remained hungry even another minute my trauma would submerge me.

I opened the nearby fridge and started sucking from the first blood bag I put my hand on. The sweet taste and smell of blood honed me as I smiled and started sucking it again. I was deep in my blood joy that I hadn't even noticed someone opening the door to the store-room.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Percy had a quizzical look on his face and when he saw me sucking from that blood bag, his eyes widened. He backed away slightly but bumped into the door.

I dropped the blood bag and wiped my face. Thoughts like _'he is scared of me' _and _'he is going to leave me... again' _ flashed through my brain.

"Anna-"

"Percy I am a vampire but I won't hurt you! please don't leave me!" Paranoia had come over me and I started shouting and crying at the same time, "Please Percy I won't hurt you I never would don't go away I'll- I'll die please don't go."

Percy cautiously came closer to me but I took a step back, "I am not a monster please don't hate me." I buried my face in my hand and mumbled pleas over and over. I felt two strong hands grip my shoulder. I looked up to see two familiar sea-green eyes gazing down at me.

"I could never hate you Annabeth."

"But... But you just saw how...?"

His gaze softened as he said, "I know you cannot go on telling people who you have just met that you are a vampire... people would think you are crazy if you say that anyway."

I nodded and long restrained tears burst out of my eyes. My shaking grew terrible. I was feeling so embarrassed for acting like a week human teen. But her pulled me close to him and with one hand on my head he pushed my tear stricken face to his chest and the other hand came around my waist, crushing me to him. My nails dug into his shirt from where they were on his back as I slowly calmed down.

I was still and calm and totally in control in no time as his body heat calmed my nerves and hysteria while his sweet sea-side smell revoked my vampire self to take control on the situation. I closed my eyes and sighed. My stomach growled again and broke the blissful moment. Percy looked as me and smiled angelically.

He took me hand and led me down stairs. He pushed open the door to the huge master room, aka his bed room. It was a mess. All his clothes and bags were strewed on the floor around his king size bed. He blushed a little a held open the door for me to enter. My heart skipped a demonic beat as I saw the blood rush to his cheeks. It watered my mouth but in the same time launched wild butterflies in my stomach.

He got up on his bed and sat on his knees and patted the space in front of him. He wanted me climb on his bed with him?... It was certainly my turn to blush but Alas! I was low on it.

I did the same and soon was facing him. He dragged his knee a little and brought himself to close the gap between us so that our knees were touching. What was he up to.

"Annabeth-"

"I am really sorry! We are best friends and I could have told you but... but... I'll do anything to make it up to you." I sat up a little with a determined look in my eyes.

"Anything?" He asked tentatively.

I nodded firmly.

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" His eyes weren't pleading, they were determined.

"What are you saying? Why would you ever want to become one? I know it sounds cool but it isn't-" I was feeling kinda angry. I didn't want Percy to hang out with me just because I could turn him into a vampire.

"I want to find my step father." He cut me short.

"Why? and why do you need to become a vampire for finding him?"

Percy just shrugged and was about to hop out of the bed but I stopped him. I pinned him down to the bed with me on top of him and glared at him while saying, "I need to know if this is just not a fluke."

Percy didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry for asking you to turn me into a vampire... just forget it."

I looked at him with huge confused eyes, confused because I had no idea about what he was hiding from me. Even after I told him I was a vampire. What could it be? How did his parents die? Did his step father had anything to do with it?

I looked down at him, who was staring at the side window, with all those questions churning in my mind.

Finally he looked at me and gave me a sad smile. The smile made my heart stop as it was the identical smile that Percy had given me when he had died.

My eyes must have reflected my agony because Percy pulled out his arms and wrapped them around my shoulder in a bear hug, pulling me down close to him. I relaxed as his heart beat hummed in my ear as my cheeks were pressed against his chest. I squeezed my hand through his torso to wound them around his waist. My cheeks burned as I blushed furiously but soon his heart beat put me to an enchanting dream.

~oOo~

I woke up to Percy twisting and turning in his sleep. His face was contorted in agony and fear. I wondered if it had something to do with his step father. I pulled my right hand out and rubbed off sweat gently of his fore-head. I knew no matter how he felt about me... I couldn't help but fall in love with him. Not just because he looked like my first love. But because he was much more than a person who had just saved me and he was a mystery. I know it is shallow of me to think like this but right at that moment I was more in love with human Percy than I had been in with anybody in my life. And I always would be.

His face relaxed and the corner of his lips turned a little. His grip on my shirt tightened but then loosened again as he whispered in his sleep. Some normal human girl would have missed it but my vampire ears picked it crystal clearly.

"I am in love with you... Annabeth."

**So folks how was this chapter? Please review! I want to tell all my awesome reviewers and readers that I love them all! I am so confused as to how to put my thoughts into words from this point. Bethleham, a fanfiction author asked me to stop writing and hand over this story to her/him. I would like some advice. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Piper**

I woke up as the sunlight streamed inside my hostel room. I sat up on my bed and yawned, stretching my arms in the process. Everything from last night came back to me and a smile made its way across my lips. I slowly turned around to find a sleeping Jason cuddling my side pillow like a little child. I smiled a little and tried to get up.

"Oh!" Jason turned, making my head hit the pillow hard. He grinned devilishly at me as I glared at him. Then he leaned down and brushed his tongue against my lower lip, teasing me. I grinned a little and tugged at his messed up loose tie to pull him towards me, my arms going around his neck and my fingers playing with his rustled blonde hair. His hand instinctively wound across my waist as finally his lips stopped teasing mine and kissed me.

He was about to deepen the kiss when we heard frantic footsteps coming right towards our room. Jason jumped back to his bed and pulled the covers over him, till his mid rib that is. I just sat their, waiting for the door to open because I was having a fair urge to smack whoever it was. There was an urgent knock on the door and Jason shut his eyes, pretending to sleep.

I opened the door while holding back curses.

A pair of frantic mauve eyes met with mine. Dennis again? Was he doing this knowingly?

"Piper- Woah! Does Grace always sleep in a formal shirt and tie?"

Jason grimaced a little at that and turned to face the wall. I suppressed a snort at his comment and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You point?" I asked flatly and then glanced at his watch briefly. It was five in the morning... Sunday morning.

"Well Annabeth isn't in her room since last night! And that jerk Jackson isn't back too!" He looked genuinely concerned but the way Jason's knuckles tightened under the covers clearly conveyed the message (especially after hearing Percy is a jerk comment) that he didn't care if he was, he just wanted Dennis out of the room.

"I'm sure they are okay Dennis. You know they are adults right?" and Annabeth is a vampire... I finished my sentence in my mind.

"Yeah but she has long ago crossed the curfew! She would be in trouble!" His eyebrows crunched with evident worry.

"Dennis... she is okay plus she is with Percy... you know how protective they are about each other. So I am sure they are okay." I thought of using charm-speak but then decided against it.

Then he put his hands on my bare upper arms (I had changed into my sleeve less loose T-shirt and pajamas last night. Jason had said that he was feeling too lazy to change.)

I was surprised by the lack of wobbly feeling. My eyes widened as but then I realized that my vampire senses were screaming at me to get away from him even without the wobbly feeling. What's with this guy? The next thing I knew was that Dennis was lying on his butt on the welcome door-mat that Jason had put earlier in front of our door.

Dennis was glaring at something behind my shoulder. I realized that it was Jason even without the need of turning around.

"Don't you dare touch her again Carondolet!" He glared at Dennis as he slipped his hands in mine protectively.

I just sighed and moved to put my hand on on the door knob with an apologetic nod towards Dennis but he shot up and glared back at Jason.

"Or what Grace?" He challenged .

Jason smirked evilly and whispered in my ear.

"I am dying to show him 'or what could happen'. Can I? Please." I sighed and shook my head in a no. Jason's eyes widened to mimic a hurt blue-eyed puppy's. I just stamped on his toe to shut him up .

"Sorry about that Dennis and I am sure Annabeth would come back soon." With that I shut the door and turned to face my boyfriend.

"Really Jason." I asked as I opened the mini fridge for a blood bag.

"You can't deny that there is something fishy about that guy." He snorted while pulling casual jim shorts and purple T-shirt and grabbing a towel.

"I'll be cleaning up first." He announced and pecked my cheek before opening the door.

"Actually Jason-" I thought about the wobbly feeling I get from Dennis and the way my vampire senses go hyper around him. But then I didn't feel the wobbly sensation today so it might have been something temporary.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. Be quick." I smiled at him while his eyes softened a little before he said, "Tell me when ever you want to."

He knew that something was bothering me. I decided to do it once we were both washed up and clean. I smiled wider and replied, "Sure."

With that he was gone.

I sighed and pulled out some running pants and T-shirt and woolly towels and made my way towards the girls bath room.

After about fifteen minutes I was done and back in my room. Jason was not there yet. I sighed and almost jumped as my room's door flew open.

A frantic Thalia and Annabeth burst into my room.

"We saw him!" Thalia breathed heavily.

"Calm down Thals. Who are you guys talking about?" I asked while pushing Thalia down in a chair. Annabeth was leaning by the door frame with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Luke Castellan." Annabeth said absentmindedly.

I almost chocked on the blood I was sipping.

"W-what? Where? When?"

"When we were walking back from the stadium we saw a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a scar running down his cheek. He- he winked at Annabeth." Thalia managed.

"I have to tell Jason that-"

"What do you have to tell me?" Jason closed the door behind him and walked inside looking totally hot with his neatly cropped wet hair. His shirt was a little wet too making it more easier for viewers to make out his abs. I realized I was staring when Annabeth finally looked away from the window and looked pointedly into Jason's eyes, a little irritation was clear in her eyes.

Jason's eyes widened as he looked away from Annabeth and then at Thalia and then at me.

"You guys found out about Luke?" He asked urgently.

"Not really... we just saw him or..." Thalia mumbled.

"He made himself seen." Jason finished for his sister who winced at that.

"We have to tell Percy about us. It is the only way to keep him safe without him getting wry of our odd behavior that we would have to pull off if we were to keep him in dark." Jason grew more and more serious with each passing second.

"He kind of found out yesterday but he is kind of okay with it." Annabeth said.

"That's good." Jason sighed.

"We have to be on constant alert from now and it is our turn to protect Percy as Luke sure as hell is here for him." Annabeth summed up with a cold stare at me which clearly conveyed the message, 'Don't do anything stupid this time or you would be on the top of my vampires to-kill list.'

I gulped as Jason shot a glare towards Annabeth who just shrugged.

"I am not leaving Percy alone for a milli-second from now on." With that Annabeth literally ran out of the room.

"I should be going too." Thalia patted her brother's back and was gone in a flash too.

The hidden stress that was knocking at the bay finally pushed me down as I fell on my four poster with a thud.

Jason knelt down in front on me and rested his head on my lap wile playing with my finger. My lifted my hand and rand my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me and smiled.

This news about his brother's murderer must have rattled him badly but here he was, trying to console me. Our eyes met and a sheepish smile crossed his face as I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was.

~oOo~

"You are beautiful." He breathed while trailing his kisses down my shoulder. My grip on his hair tightened as the places where he kissed burned and tickled a little. Finally he was back up to kissing me. He was pushing hard from above as if he were trying to stick me to him with glue. After a moment he fell back on the other side of the bed exhausted. We were breathing hard and grinning like fools.

But then the memory of Percy's death played through my mind and I pulled the covers up to my chin defensively, afraid that something bad might happen again. But if this time Jason were to shun me again then I was sure that... I would not survive. Because this time my emotions for him were stronger than ever. I had realized over centuries that what I had for Jason in the 1600s was love. I had thought that I would get over it soon but of course I was unsuccessful. At times I even longed to be one of his playmate... just to get close to him.

I had asked Leo my sister's Drew's ex-husband (As she is dead now and Leo is alive as he is a full-fledged wizard.) if he had missed Drew after she had died.

Lea had replied with a 'We were never in love. She just wanted my money and my Royal Court just wanted me to have a trophy wife. Well what ever I had with Drew was for the sole purpose of the succession of my now long-lost family. I never loved her and yes I know all about her and Jason's scoundrels as they kept going on till the time she was still young and charming. After that as she gradually grew old he of-course abandoned her for as he never aged also because he must have lost interest in her.'

"Hey Piper don't look so worried. chill we are stronger than we were before." Jason traced my cheek with his finger, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked into his eyes. They had a lot of lust, want and love in them. Love was the most prominent. Even though it was clear that he loved me seriously I couldn't help but be insecure as he was like a prince charming of all fairy tale and I certainly wasn't any princess.

He seemed to read my mind and pulled me close rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "I'll Love you... always."

I smiled and whispered back,

"I will Love you always too."

**People please review. **


	21. Chapter 21 Memories 2

**Gascony, 1349**

The black-haired boy walked into the sword fighting arena, his ocean-like eyes studying his opponent's every flex.

"Oh my! Oh my! Lord Perseus is looking so unspeakably handsome!" Miss Tilia Crocknorth cooed along with her ladies in waiting. Her golden bangs falling in her lap as her bright blue eyes shined with anticipation. As she protruded her napkin from inside the cleavage and rubbed her eyes along with blowing her nose. She shifted a little in her seat and asked the girl who was sitting beside her to get up as she wanted to get a better view of her self-proclaimed future husband.

The girl sitting next to her was none other than Hazel Levesque Di Angelo, her arch-enemy. She just snorted and kept staring ahead, ignoring the rich, juicy blonde who fumed at her. Tilia's day's of bullying Hazel were gone after all. Now Hazel knew her status as a loved sister who was the daughter of the country's (villages') third richest man.

The crowd roared in applause as Percy won yet another match. Hazel personally thought that the matches were a bit unfair as her brother was the most skilled swords man of all Europe in her opinion after all. Even though Nico Di Angelo was her step-brother she had a especial spot in her heart for her cousin Percy. Not like the one her friend Felicita teases her about... like the one that is between Nico and Thalia. She loved Percy as her brother and best friend. He was always there for her. More of the reason she could not let Tilia turn her dreams of marring her favorite cousin into reality.

The thought of Nico and Thalia brought a wave of sadness over her. Thalia was expecting a baby but Jason had made it clear that it would not survive even if she were not affected by the hideous epidemic plague. Nico was sad of course but about Thalia dying in a few months or about not being able to be a father... Hazel had no clue.

Hazel sighed and stood up only to be pushed to the floor by none other that Tilia.

"You illegitimate dog! I don't want to see you anywhere my fiance! I know you are planing to marry him!"

Hazel could not let this ill treatment slip past her. She stood up and slapped Tilia.

"How dare you? You little-" Tilia's face broke into that of fake hurt as she noticed Percy Jackson standing behind his sister's shoulder, "Percy Hazel slapped me! I cannot stand this torture to be your wife any more! Please marry me!"

Her white hand went around Percy's sweaty shirted waist as she somehow managed to cry all over him. Hazel snorted again. Sure compared to her dark complexion, big golden eyes and dark brown hair, Tilia could be called pretty. But that didn't make her a good person.

Percy sighed and wriggled out of Tilia's hold and grabbed Hazel's hand said, "It's almost dark. Let's go back."

"I need to meet someone first." Hazel said shyly as she blushed. Percy, being the only one who knew about her secret just nodded as he made his way towards their blonde haired cousin who was busy holding hands and eye gazing with a bark haired beauty while Tilia huffed and made her way toward's the arena's exit somewhere in the background.

Hazel finally reached her destination and slammed the wooden doors shut behind her and gazed around the hut... her eyes searching for a certain boy with a buzz hair cut and manly, strong built. The dark eyes and dark hair that she had fallen in love with.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she turned on her toes to face the poor farmer who was the owner of the hut which was the size of Hazel's wardrobe. But she could care less about the hut because this was one of the few and spars moments she get to have with Frank Zhang. The immigrant with the strange name and eyes who had landed on the European soil from some far off land.

He leaned down and gently kissed Hazel. Hazel giggled a little before returning the kiss with passion.

"You are looking as beautiful as ever." Frank said lovingly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I thought you only loved animals with all your heart." she teased while tracing his abs with her fingers as he was shirtless. Meaning he had just come back from working in the nearby landlord' s field. He didn't own one of his but Hazel admired his hardworking nature. Only if she could convince her parents... at least Percy was backing her up.

"Well you are one of a kind... The most beautiful one." He said while tracing kisses from Hazel's shoulder to fingers of her right hand.

"I-I-" Hazel blushed and stammered uncontrollably as her body was conducting a lot of electricity at once and after a long time. 'It is good to be eighteen' Hazel thought as her stammering was cut short by Frank.

"Shut up Hazel."

Then he pushed her down on the hay bed and things got even more charged and hot but pleasurable for Hazel and her now eternal plus immortal lover Frank Zhang.

_**~END OF PART TWO~**_

**Finally I have put some Hazel and Frank stuff in but I can't promise to bring more of them in my other chapters as the story is mainly centered on Percabeth and Jasper. But I hope you enjoyed.**

**Now the main purpose for this chapter. I would like to thank all these awesome people for reading and reviewing-**

**Henrie James Locker**

**RealDeathMaker01**

**Jasperforever**

**xXForeverFangirlingXx**

**nikitabella**

**RealDeathMaker01**

**Stormlead**

**henrie locker**

**demigodVixen**

**God of Wolves**

**JVKfflove**

**Chakor Reulle**

**guestx**

**nyxlune**

**Itsarliiii14**

**Reading under the sea**

**Guest**

**Dianthus2241**

**Alexyourfavorite**

**D3M1G0D54KUR4**

**StonedGlory**

**Awesome guest**

**Lonely diamond in the sky**

**NL NEW BLOOD .X.X.X**

**SassyHalfBloods**

**Percyandnnabethforever21**

**AnnaYasashii**

**Kaz**

**Pjo07**

**amelia**

**That Girl**

**Thankyou everyone for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**New York, 2014**

**Percy**

The next day Annabeth left without leaving saying anything but at least left a note for me-

Percy

_Curfew problems! I'll sort them all out and see you on Monday._

_Annabeth_

I sighed as walked out of the shower and pulled on a green T-shirt and a casual jeans and a slim hoodie as they were the first thing I saw when I opened my closet.

It was like a massive room and uncle Paul made sure to update it every week. I have no idea where the old clothes go anyway. I luckily have no solid love for cloths so I really have nothing to call my favorite shirt or shoe or anything like that.

After going through the latest company files and making a few industrial calls I finally settled with a bucket of pop- corn on my lap in my theater room. I was watching the complete re-run of galactic football. I sighed after a few seconds and walked out of the theater room, not bothering to stop the show.

Someone was moving around in my study. I quickly grabbed a nearby candlestick and ran into the study, the candlestick raised to knock the intruder out. The man yelp and raised his hands in defense. The tall man dressed perfectly in an office suit was none other than my dear Uncle Paul. I sighed and tossed the candlestick.

"That's antic!" He shrieked while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

I looked at him with annoyed eyes and said, "Stop sneaking into my house Paul! At least ring the door bell!"

"Sorry about that Percy but this is an urgent matter and I couldn't wait to tell you!." Paul looked excited enough to support his sentence.

"What is it?" I asked as the door bell rang and I made my way towards the door to open it for the maids and servants.

"We are being challenged again my Thorn Foods! They are holding an annual ball for their company. This is going to give them a huge media cover and many clients too as over a thousand people have been invited... including us." He finished, he looked a bit angry.

I cursed under my breath and racked my brain for a reasonable idea to stop our rivals from stealing any of our clients that I am sure they are planning to by hosting a ball at this time of year out of no where. I turned towards Paul and told him about my idea.

"We would hold a casual ball on the same date and you would personally invite all our clients and other important people. If they are inviting thousands we are going to invite more. Talk to the best sheafs of all the continents and I want the best party planner and decorators. Decide a theme and I want everyone in the country to talk about this party so fill all the news channels and news papers with some interesting juices. No one should even remember about the Thorns."

I finally let the breath out which I hadn't realized I had held in.

"Perfect plan! I'll get to work." Paul pulled out his smart phone and started making calls while one of the maids asked which color bed sheets I would like to have on my bed today. I replied with a polite grey and headed towards the gym. Grey for the vampire I had met yesterday. Her thoughts were just jammed in my mind. I couldn't get them out no matter how hard I tried. I sighed as I walked into the gym and started running on the treadmill.

After about a mile Paul came in to tell me that he was leaving for a meeting with the guest list planner.

This was going to be tough. I needed to pull all the clients to me from the grasps of Thorn Foods. 'Thorn Foods'... what a ridicules name. I wonder who came up with it. i wonder what Annabeth would have called a sea-food company if it were up to her. I wonder if she would have been confused or conflicted about it. Would she have absent-mindedly twilled her hair around her finger like she normally does when ever she is confused? Or would she have-

Stop it Percy! I scolded myself as I was trying hard to think about the party and not my complicated life.

What should be the party theme now? Vampires with dates? I wonder if Annabeth would laugh at that theme or would get angry at me because of it. If I ask her out on it would she go with me? What would she wear? Something grey?

Oh c'mon Percy just stop thinking. I berated myself yet again, finally deciding to leave the party theme for the planers to decide and notify me about.

_"That is not going to happen. you are going to think about her again sometime soon."_

Great now I am going crazy. My own voice is talking back to me. I wonder if it is a side affect of finding out about vampires.

_"I don't really know."_

Percy get a grip and stop talking to yourself! Wow! I have been scolding myself a lot lately.

_"I think so too. It is not good for your health I guess."_

"Yeah, yeah right. Shut up."

Did I just talk to my voice?

_"This is my voice. It just sounds like yours."_

"What?" Am I talking to myself? I need help.

_"No you don't need to go to any asylum. Just turn around."_

I dreaded my steps but turned around any way and almost fell off the treadmill.

There was a ghost in old-time England clothes who, on top of being a ghost, looked exactly like me... he even had piercing sea green eyes. His form was translucent and for a moment I looked around for any hidden projector.

_"I am a real ghost Perseus Olivia Jackson... I am also Perseus Olivia Jackson. The one who died in Annabeth's tale."_

His lips didn't move but his voice boomed in my head. I gulped and took one step back.

_"Oh come one dear great great great great great... let me just call you my twin as we are mirrors of each other."_

"I thought vampires totally cease to exist after they have been killed for the second time." I whispered, making sure that no one was listening.

_"That was just a wild guess but we become ghosts and some people are able to see us... Well as you are my mirror I guess you are able to see only me because your house is crawling with ghosts."_

"What?" I yelped and kind of ran up to my room and into my closet and banged the door behind me.

_"You know my form is not solid so I can pass through let's say walls?" _The ghost's expression was amused but the way his lips didn't move when he said anything just creeped me out.

_"Only the living are gifted with voice. These are my thoughts you are hearing... Luckily we can still hear everything to I can hear what ever you are saying out loud and as we are mirrors of each other we are telepathic."_

I cringed into the stall of suits and alas I fell on my butt on the stalls.

"Master Jackson? Is something wrong?" A maid asked from outside my room.

"N-nothing." I managed shakily. If I were to tell her that there is a twin ghost of mine in my closet she would have probably called the asylum by now.

"Okay." I heard her footsteps slowly fading away and then looked around for my twin ghost.

_"Behind you."_

I jumped as his voice was so close to my ears. His hearty laugh was humiliating.

_" You know when I said that I could pass through anything solid I also meant that I could not touch them. So I can't really hurt you or yeah I cannot posses you too."_

The ghost had a charming lopsided grin on his translucent face which was also, creepily, identical to mine.

_"How come you are here?"_I decided to use our epic telepathy.

_"Don't really know. But we cannot call each other Percy and I hate my full name so do you so name me."_

_"You could have asked me to change my name. Why are you changing__ yours?"_ I asked, a bit confused.

He rolled his eyes and replied, _"You are more stupid than I ever had been. Unlike you I don't need to change a ton of official document to change my name. It if more efficient to change mine. Name me now."_

_"Why me?"_ I thought with my eyebrows scrunched together.

_"Just do it!"_ He kind of looked annoyed and I really didn't want and annoyed ghost roaming my pent house no matter how harmless he might have been.

So let me guess. His name is Perseus. His eye color is kind of aqueous. So um...

_"Caius?"_ I asked before thinking on it.

His eyes brightened at that as he said, _"That is quite good. Matches my old name. But call me ke in short! This is modern."_

I sighed in relief on seeing the annoyance vanish from his face.

_"Let' s have a good time together Percy!" _Ke said enthusiastically

I smiled a little at that. We appeared of the same age and could have passed as twins if he were alive.

_"Sure Ke!"_He seemed to like his new name very much and was about to say something when my phone beeped.

It was from Paul. He had decided on the theme.

17th century masquerade.

**So how was this chapter? How was Percy's reaction. Did you recognize Ke? You must have! Happy reading! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Annabeth**

I quickly pulled on my blue top and grey faded jeans and ran out of my room. I had been hesitant to face Percy after what I had heard last night but now after having a glimpse of that bastard, leaving Percy alone anywhere on earth seemed unsafe to me.

The first place I went to look for him was of course his pent house, where his maids informed me that he was out in the city. I gulped and thanked them for telling me and set out. What if I was too late? Where could he possibly go. I should call him.

His phone was switched off.

Panic bubbled in my chest as I searched through all the swimming pools and beach sites and still couldn't find him. I stopped by a fashion street and took in a deep breath. I need to stay calm. I took another deep breath and tried to locate Percy's scent. No use. New York is just too crowded. What should I do?

I squeeze my eyes shut as a trickle of tear rolls down my cheek as I mentally curse myself. I shouldn't have gotten close to him in the first place if I was eventually going to abandon him after knowing his feelings for me. It is my fault that I am still in love with the first Percy along with this one. I shouldn't have made myself so special to him. I should have just left him alone and sat back in a corner, killed Luke and then...

I got up and looked around in every second shop and every corners of the parks, bridges, hotels and everywhere I could think of.

Finally I stumbled on a tree's root and landed on my butt on the ground. I leaned against the tree, pulling my legs to myself as more tears rolled down my cheeks. Even though I had taken a good amount of two blood-bags before leaving my trauma creeped its way into my mind. My ears started ringing and soon I knew I would be submerged in my trauma and this time Jason isn't looking for me.

I hadn't realized that there was a Famous male fashion designer's boutique just across the street from where I had been sitting. I was startled when I heard the door of the boutique open and familiar footsteps walked out of it.

His voice was serious as he was talking really fast to someone named Ke.

"That costume I ordered there was totally your idea Ke. If it is flop I would kill you."

After a pause he continued,

"Never mind the fact that you are already dead and now stop talking as if any paparazzi was to find the heir to the Olivia Jackson company is talking to himself they would surely end my life."

What? Talking to with the dead?

Then the footsteps stopped for a second and then started coming my way. I was frozen in my pathetic position with my trauma neither increasing nor decreasing. I couldn't move.

Then the person turned around the tree and knelt slightly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Great. Now I have concerned him with my pathetic state but the moment his thumb slightly brushed past my top's collar and came in contact with my bare skin, the trauma fell apart. It was as if a bulldozer had passed through a perfectly solid wall.

I shot up and put my hands on his shoulder and shook him with all of my power.

"Where have you been? I have been searching for you for hours and even your phone was off!" My voice was high and hysterical and people were pointing at us and saying things like 'young love' and all but I ignored them completely.

"Relax Annabeth I was just shopping for this party I am hosting this next week." His hands were back in his jeans pocket and he was looking at Annabeth with a tender but concerned expression.

_"I am in love with you... Annabeth."_

The words from last encored themselves in my ears.

"You are never to disappear like that on me again." I said while poking my two fingers painfully in his chest and taking tentative steps towards him as he started moving back.

"Annabeth I have a life!" He argued as his back hit the wall of a bakery.

"Oh but you won't if act so freely and so foolishly!" I snapped back with my two fingers giving his ribs a final hard poke at which he winced.

"Annabeth-"

"Stop it! Just don't leave me without any clue about where you are going next time!" By this time I was over my emotional edge. I lightly put my fists on either sides of his shoulder and rested my forehead on his chest. He froze for a moment but then sighed and ruffled my hair and said,

"I am sorry to have scared you like that Annabeth. I-"

I had taken the breath out of him with my tight hug. My cheeks were pressing against his heart and my arms wound tenaciously around him. It was as if I were clinging to him for dear life.

Slowly after a few heartbeats his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up on my feet a little so that his chin rested on the crook of my neck. His warm breath brushed my neck and gave me a wave of want, excitement and butterflies.

I tightened my grip on him to bring him as much close to me as I could. His one hand rested on the small of my back and the other one rubbed my back in small soothing circles. I wished for his hands to soothe my bare back but I had to do with whatever I was getting at that moment. I smelled his scent deeply. He smelled of a fresh ocean breeze which blows warm and nice during a comfortable summer. Slowly my his skin on my neck felt life the soft snowflakes like the first snow of an year and at the same time it set mine on fire. His breath intoxicated me to do more... I needed to do more. But for that instant I was content. I sighed and relaxed into his arm as his heartbeat steadied me and a smile lit my face. Pure bliss took over my earlier insanity.

The memory of my first lover's skin on my skin from an old wrecked church from long ago shot throw my mind and I broke away from Percy's embrace with a jerk.

What have I been thinking?. How could I have not thought about first Percy before melting into someone else's arms?

I looked up and saw Percy staring quizzically at me. After all I was the one to hug hi m in the first place and then I was also the one to make it seem like it is something wrong. Looking in his swirling stormy blue-green eyes I realized how hurt he was. I am torturing him, I concluded. But I don't want to choose between him and first Percy but I knew that some day I would have to and that day I knew that a part of me would say goodbye for ever.

Percy stuffed his hands back in his pockets and looked away. I wanted to hug him again but I knew that this time he would be the one to push me away and if that happens I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"C'mon let's hit the caffè royalz." Percy mumbled and started walking towards the coffee shop. I ran up to him and looked up at him while we walked side by side. He was looking straight. Not even glancing in my direction. My heart clenched but this was my fault after all. I already missed those strong arms wrapped around me, his breath on my neck the amazing feeling of his chin on my neck's skin. It was only a hug but when it was there, I was content and now I am not.

I feel an urge to grab his hands and lace my fingers through his but his hands were deep inside his pockets. As we enter the shop and take a seat I so badly want to run my fingers through his messy hair but he is sitting on the far end of the table across from my seat. I so badly want to... well I want to touch him but I guess his walls are up after being pushed away by me. My eyes threaten to tear up as I stare at the table, my head bowed down.

Finally his sigh makes me lift my head and look at his painfully gorgeous features again.

"Listen Annabeth I am sorry about earlier?" He finally says while playing fidgeting with his fingers. He is restless but why is he sorry?

I raise my eyebrow at him and he speaks again, "You were worried about me and that's why you had hugged me but I pulled you close and well went into your private space a little I-I am sorry."

Anger flared up inside me.

"How can you call that perfect moment something wrong?" I find myself saying that before I could even think straight.

"Because you grew uncomfortable...?" It was more like a question to which I replied,

"Of course not I just- I just-"

"May I take your order?" A hot waitress with an hourglass physic winked at Percy and flipped her chest-nut colored (surely dyed) hair behind her shoulder in a seductive way.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me without even glancing at the fresh meat who was oh so into him.

"A normal coffee with extra cream." I said.

Percy finally looked up at the waitress and smiled a little which was just polite and nothing else and said, "Make that two."

The waitress glared at me but walked away to get our coffee.

Percy finally looked hard at me for about five minutes. Sometimes he nodded a little to himself as if he was talking to someone but that being impossible everything else was quiet. The silence was driving me nuts so I opened my mouth to say something,

"You know-"

"I want to-"

We spoke up on the same time and blushed a little and I motioned for him to go ahead as I didn't have anything important to say anyway.

"I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead." I said curiously but right when he was about to say whatever he wanted to the blasted waitress came back and put our coffees on the table and passed a tissue with a red lipstick patch with her phone number to Percy and mouthed call me.

Percy tossed the tissue away and sipped his coffee while I was busy glaring at the slutty waitress' retreating figure.

"I want to tell you something... but before that... do you remember that you promised to fulfill two of my wishes that day and still one of them is left?" he said before taking another sip from his cup.

"So?" I asked, curiosity chewing me from inside out. Would he confess to me? If he does what would I do?

"I want to claim that wish before telling you what I want to say." He said with an slight spark in his eyes, "And you are not to deny it." He finished.

"Anything for you... go ahead." I said before looking away and around the shop to make sure that it was free of deathly threats, just in case. There was a movement from across me and I snapped my head in that direction to see Percy's face inches away from mine. My demonic heart stopped as I finally took in our outfits. They were the same as the kissing Annabeth's and Percy's from Rachel's painting.

Then his lips touched mine gently and his hand perched on my shoulder. My need for his touch returned like lightning and I kissed him with full force and parted my lips. His soft lips moved against mine and my tongue found its way into his mouth as my arms wound around him neck and pulled him in closer. His hands pushed a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and stayed their as he smiled slightly but kissed me back with passion and... love. I pulled him further in as he cupped my cheek with his other hand and sent flares of electricity running through my skin. He was leaning in from his position from across the table and I was being pushed back in my chair. I kissed him more fiercely and he returned my heat and passion equally as this time it was turn for his tongue to explore mine, his heart beating faster than usual.

After about several racing heart beats he pulled away and pressed him lips against my cheek while breathing heavily. I smiled between heavy breaths as I was sure I, with a dark vampire heart, have been to heaven through a human's pure heart... both filled with immense passion and love.

**Tell me what you guys think about the beginning of Percabeth? Keep reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jason**

I woke to the sound of loud horns and trumpets. I bolted out of my bed. Trumpets? Why are trumpets there in the college?

Piper stirred beside me and yawned before saying, "Did the aliens attack?"

"No. But why are horns and trumpets blaring in our college? Did I miss something."

Piper sat up and thought for a moment. She looked inexplicably cute with the little cringe between her brows that appears whenever she thinks hard and the way her kaleidoscopic eyes change color more randomly when thoughts race through her mind. Finally her eyes stopped turning from green to red and she looked up at me and replied, "It is time for Tranzcourt Festival. Oh it also means classes wont be there for a week and we can go home or wherever it is that we want to go."

I scooted closer to her and wound my hands around her bare neck and looked cockily into her eyes, which we dark blue by now, and said, "And where exactly do you wanna go?"

"Bathroom." She said flatly. The quizzical look I gave her made her laugh. I smiled a little at that as she continued, "You should wash up too. See you in a few." She pecked my cheek and picked up a pajama and my T-shirt from the floor and some undergarments and pulled them on before grabbing a towel and disappearing through the door.

I sighed and got up and followed her suit.

When I was on my way back to my room from the boys bath a girl with frilly artificial golden curls and fake tan stopped by me.

"Hey rock star!" She sounded as if I were her everyday hang out buddy.

"Sleep well?" Her concern was quite intimidating but alas only for humans. Her fingers traced the left side of my. I was about to jerk her hand away and go back to see Piper when her wrist came right below my ears and her pulse beat against my tympanic membrane. I caught her wrist and sniffed it as the amazing smell of warm fresh blood filled my nostrils.

"Like my new perfume? I am Zoeth McMurry by the way... call me Z... You of course know me as I was last years's-"

She kept on bantering and flirting but I only wanted her blood. I quickly flew away from there in full vampire speed and clasped a hand on her mouth to keep her from shrieking. After about ten seconds I reached the nearby railways stating and hid in an empty retiring room.

Her body was warm... filled with blood.

I quickly dulled her memory of my superhuman sprint and after that every thing went smoothly. She lay moaning beneath me, her bare skin as white as the sheets as the bed sheets, as I bit into her torso. It is more painful for humans when we don't drink from their pulses but this girl wanted this. Well... not exactly being bitten but the intimate physical part which was also happening.

She screamed from pain as I bet the skip near her fourth rib. I had made sure to take her in the old station which was right behind the new one and was pretty much abandoned. As all the trains in the new station made it quite noisy no one would be able to hear her screams. Well not at least the humans.

Next I lifted her left leg and licked the bulk area of her calf. She giggled and moaned as I kissed her. I watched her warm body with burning thirst as it arched up when went deeper into her. My canines finally bit into her calf, making her scream again. As she screamed her heart beat soared up for that moment and the delicious sound of pumping blood made my mouth water. I bit into her other calf then her thighs and her screams and moans got louder.

I laced both sets of my fingers through hers and pushed deeper into her as finally I bit the crook of her neck. Her moans and scream mixed up and I bit deeper into her neck and felt her warm fresh blood fill my mouth. I released her and hands and pushed her shoulders down so that I could get a better grip on her. Her hand wound around any body and dug into my T-shirt. Her bare chest pressed against my clothed one as I bit the other side of her neck which made her scream and trash, her breath coming in rags as she tried to push me off from her neck but I held her down of course.

"Jason?"

The real world came crashing down on my little blood lust as I heard the soft voice of my girlfriend.

Piper was standing by the door way with her eyes big and watery. I felt my heart stop. What have I done? Why did I lose my senses there. I quickly wiped my face and covered the other girl's' fidgeting body with the bed sheet as I got up and pulled my pants on.

"Piper you are so fast!" Came the panting voice of Dennis Carondolet as he finally came and appeared behind piper and crouched down and clutched his knees to catch his breath.

"Pipes I can ex-"

A tear finally escaped her eyes as she turned on her heels and ran away. Leaving me there with that wretched Carondolet who was grinning in victory. I slouched down on the floor for a moment thinking what I had done.

_ "I hated you because you were being controlled by Drew and when you say that you are a big vampire Casanova do you even realize that anyone with a good insight can see through you façade of weakness and see that you are lying and it is actually the preys of yours that are using you!"_

Piper's words from long ago dug into my skin as I get up and chase after her, ignoring Dennis. She has said she had hated me because I was week that night when she had kissed me first. She was right. I am week after all.

I chased after her and found her shaking badly and sitting on a bench bellow a street light. I was leaning down on my knees in front of her with my hands squeezing hers but she wasn't looking at me neither was she squeezing my hand back.

"Piper- I- was taken over by her blood lust- I an so- I didn't mean to hurt-" It was hard for me speak without her even regarding me.

Finally at some point of my stammering she stopped shaking, pushed my hands away and stated to move to get up.

No! I wasn't letting her go! I had already waster centuries being mad at her. Not again! Not _ever again._

I hugged her waist and buried my face in her lap and pushed her back into her sitting position. It was turn for my body to shake as I managed to say,

"Piper don't do this! Don't leave me! I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul. I swear I'll try my best to overcome my blood lust so please just- don't leave me! Please give me one more chance!"

After about ten minutes I heard her sigh. Her fingers stroked my hair gently as she hummed an old song which chased away my shaking frenzy. Finally I was calming and breathing in and out into Piper's lap, listening to her magical voice as one thought slammed into me. Surely Piper hadn't expected to see me there as she took it so hard that only means that someone led her there. But the only person with her was...

How did Dennis know where I was?

**So guys there goes another chapter. This is the final part so I am really excited about writing it! Please tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
